Falling in Love with you
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: My first YuGiOh story. TeaSeto. Please Read and Review!
1. A trip of Fate

Falling in love with you.

Summery: Tea gets a job working for Seto, as his personal assistant. Sounds easy enough? Hardly! Read and find out why.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters.

Chapter one  
A Trip of fate

_July 19, the start of summer break._

_Summer break, a fun time for all… _

_Yeah right!_

"Have you found me a new assistant yet?" Seto Kaiba sat back in his office chair talking on the intercom to his secretary.

"No, Mr Kaiba. None of the applications met your criteria, sir." She said.

Seto sighed, "Thank you, Rachel. Now back to work." he said.

"Yes, sir." Rachel said.

Seto leaned back in his chair, "At this rate, I'll never get a new assistant."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so picky, Seto." a young voice came from the window.

"I'm not picky, Mokuba. I just have high standards." Seto said glancing at his younger brother.

"Ok. You're right." Mokuba said without turning from the window..

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you give up so easily?" He inquired.

Mokuba turned and walked over to Seto's desk, "No reason… it's just that you're right." he smiled.

"Alright, what do you want?" Seto asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Mokuba's eyes flashed with innocence.

The CEO glanced at the youngster, "When you acted like that." he answered, "Now what is it?"

"Well… I was wondering, if I could…" Mokuba paused, "If I could hang out with Yugi and his friends tomorrow?" he finally said.

Seto head snapped up and he stared at his brother, "Yugi and his friends…" he said grimly.

"We're only going shopping, then to see a movie, and then get something to eat!" Mokuba said quickly.

Seto didn't say anything.

"Please?" Mokuba pouted.

Seto took a deep breath, "Fine," He said, "As long as you're home by curfew."

"I don't have a curfew."

"You do now, nine o'clock, no later." Seto said quickly.

"Aw, but Seto…" Mokuba started.

Seto looked up, "You wanna make it eight?"

"No, no. Nine is perfect." Mokuba smiled and ran around the desk to hug his brother.

Seto returned the hug, "I have a lot of work to do, so I won't be home tonight. I want you to go to bed early." he said.

Mokuba looked up at him, "This is the third day in a row, Seto. Are you at least getting some sleep?" he asked.

"I had about five hours sleep last night. The night before, less than three hours." Seto answered honestly.

"Seto! You're gonna make yourself sick," Mokuba scolded.

Seto smiled, "I know, I'll try to get more sleep tonight."

"You won't try, you will!" Mokuba said firmly.

Seto laughed at his brother's attempt to glare, "Yes, I will." he said.

"Good." Mokuba walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow when I get home." He turned to leave, "and Seto… make sure you get something to eat."

Seto looked up to say something, but Mokuba had already left the office.

_Next day…_

Mokuba had met with Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Joey's sister Serenity, in town. But strangely Tea was not with them.

"Where's Tea?" He asked.

"She had to work today." Yugi answered.

"Oh, that's too bad." Mokuba frowned.

"Don't worry, we're gonna visit where she works." Joey said.

Mokuba looked up at the blond, "Is that allowed?" He asked.

"Yeah, we go see her all the time at work." Joey laughed.

"Where does she work again?" Serenity asked her brother.

Before Joey could answer, Tristen jumped in, "At that new book store we told you about!" He said holding Serenity's hand.

"Tristen…" Joey mumbled.

"Uh, I thought she worked at a dress store?" Serenity said.

"She does." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Mokuba was now confused.

"She also works at that take out place." Joey added.

Mokuba stopped, _"She has THREE jobs?" _He thought.

"Come on Mokuba." Joey said.

"Huh, oh, coming." Mokuba followed the others.

A while later they all arrived at the book store. Tea was unpacking some new books.

"Hey, Tea." Yugi called to the brunette.

"Oh, Yugi." Tea smiled.

"Hi Tea." Mokuba said.

"Ah, so your brother let you come out today?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta be home by nine." Mokuba sighed.

"That sounds reasonable." Tea said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with him!" Mokuba pouted.

Tea laughed.

"Nine o'clock, ain't so bad, kid." Joey said.

Mokuba tried to use his brother's scowl on them.

"You can't look mean to save your life." Tristen laughed.

"Aww." Serenity and Tea cooed.

Yugi sighed with sympathy, "This is what I have to put up with too." he said.

Mokuba started laughing.

"Not you kids again!" An angry voice said from behind them.

"Mrs Jackson!" Tea exclaimed.

"Tea, your friends can't keep visiting. It distracts you." Mrs Jackson said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tea repeated.

The woman sighed, "Its fine, just don't let it happen again." She turned to the others, "If you're not buying anything, I must ask you all to leave! "she then walked back to the till.

"Sorry, Tea." Yugi said.

"Its ok." Tea said cheerfully, "I'll see you guys later." She hurried them out of the store.

"See ya' Tea." They said, but she had already gone back into the store.

"I guess, we'll see her later." Yugi said.

"Yeah, now let's get something to drink." Tristen said, pointing at the café.

An hour later…

"Yuug, what time is it?" Joey asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch, "Its half passed eleven." He answered.

"We can go see Tea now." Tristen said.

"She's off work now?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi paused "Well… Yes and no…"

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll see, come on." Joey said.

Later they arrived at a dress store…

"Why are we here?" Mokuba asked.

"Tea's second job." Tristen said.

"She's working both jobs on the same day?" once again, Mokuba was shocked.

"Yeah. When we're not at school, she works all three jobs, everyday of the holidays." Yugi informed.

"She worked all spring break." Joey added.

"That must be hard…" Serenity said.

"Yeah, but Tea's tough, she can handle it!" Tristen said as they entered the store.

A young woman with long black hair looked at the group, "Oh, Tea, your friends are here…" she called to the backroom.

Tea immerged from the backroom with a large box. "What did you say, Charlie?" She said before loosing her grip on the box. "Aw, crap!"

"Tea, your friends are here… again." Charlie said.

Tea looked up, "Oh, hey guys…" She sounded tired.

"Tea, did you get the dress in that I ordered for Serenity?" Joey asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tea went to the front desk. "Here it is. Soft violet satin, one piece, with matching shoes." she said showing them the dress.

Serenity eyes widened. "Oh, wow!"

"Nice choice, Joey." Tristen complemented.

"Do you want to try it on?" Tea asked Serenity.

"Oh, yes please." Serenity beamed.

Charlie showed Serenity the way to the dressing room, while Tristen and Joey tried to put a dress on Yugi. "Ahh! Tea, Mokuba, help!" he yelled as he ran around the store.

"C'mon, Yuug this is so your colour!" Joey laughed.

Tea and Mokuba watched from a safe distance.

"That is so wrong…" Tea laughed.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, Mokuba?"

"Why do you have so many jobs?"

Tea sighed, "I have these jobs to pay for two things. One, to pay for my dance classes and…" She paused.

"And…"

"My father is making me take cram school during the holidays, to prepare me for higher education." She sighed again.

"He's making you pay for all your lessons?" Mokuba almost yelled. "That's just not right!"

"Yeah, but its fine, Mokuba. Really." Tea smiled.

Mokuba was about to protest, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello? Hi, Seto… Yes, I'm having fun." He continued to talk for a few minuets then hung up.

"I'm ready, what do you think?" Serenity came out of the dressing room.

"Whoa, you look wonderful!" Tristen went to hug her but Joey pulled him back.

"Yah, she looks great, but you don't have to hug her." Joey said.

"It really suits you." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Serenity blushed.

"Yah… hey wait what time is it!" Joey grabbed Yugi's arm, to look at his watch. "Uh-oh, if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the movie!" he said.

"Give me a second ok." Serenity ran back to the dressing room.

"We gotta go, sorry Tea." Yugi said, pulling his arm back.

"That's ok, I hope you guys enjoy the movie." Tea said waving to them, as they left.

Mokuba paused in the doorway, to look at Tea.

"Mokuba, go on." She said. He nodded and left.

Just under two hours later, the group walked out of the cinema.

"Well… that was an interesting film." Tristen said with sarcasm.

"What was is called again?" Serenity asked.

"Happy time with bunny and friends…" Joey said. His eye was twitching.

"I'm sorry, its because I was too young to see the other movie… so we had to sit through that.. That, freak show." Mokuba said.

"It wasn't all your fault, they thought I was under age. Because of my height." Yugi sighed.

"And because of that baby face of yours…" Joey laughed.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm hungry…" Tristen said randomly.

"Oh, me too." Serenity said

"Where should we go?" Mokuba asked.

"To that place where Tea works." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Mokuba was now hardly surprised, after what Tea told him about her father.

Just a few blocks away was Tea's third job. When the gang walked in, they were met by chaos… Tea was the only waitress serving costumers, the other two employs were working at the counters.

Tea spotted them, and stopped, "Oh, hey." She said holding a tray in each hand.

She was wearing a silly pink dress, with a yellow apron, and a matching hat and socks, along with… pink roller-skates?

"Hey, bimbo!" A rude voice said.

Tea turned around and was faced with her angry boss, "Quit slacking off, and get back to work!" he said.

"Y-yes sir!" Tea did as she was told.

Everyone sat down. Mokuba hated what he saw, Tea was running around all over, serving people, and clearing tables, also being yelled at by her boss constantly.

"_This is twisted," _He thought, _"Not only does she have three jobs, she has to pay for cram school classes, she doesn't want to go to, and she has no time for her friends!"_

"Hey, you got customers waiting, get moving you lazy brat!" Her boss yelled once more.

"_What a terrible boss," _Mokuba glared at the man, _"She would never be treated like that if she worked for Seto…" _then an idea popped in to his head.

Tea eventually was able to come over and take everyone's order.

"So, what can I get you." she said out of breath.

"Me, Tristen and Yuug will have the usual, Tea." Joey said.

"Serenity, Mokuba? What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I'll have a chicken salad please." Serenity said

Mokuba had a big grin on his face.

"Mokuba?"

"Tea, do you have a resume?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

Tea jumped, "Yeah, of course."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Get it, I know of a better job for you, one that will have less hours and you'll get paid more! And you can quit all three of your jobs!" Mokuba said with enthusiasm.

"Re-really?" Tea was stunned.

"Yes, now come on, we have to hurry." Mokuba said.

"Where is this job at?" Joey asked.

"Never mind that for now, go get your resume, Tea!" Mokuba said.

Tea jumped again, "Oh-ok." she went into the locker room, and came back with a folder. "Do you really think I can get the job with this resume?" she asked.

"We'll see." Mokuba answered.

"When can I get an interview?" Tea asked.

"Right now!" Mokuba grabbed her hand.

"What? Now! No I'm still working, and I'm not dressed properly and- and-" Tea stammered as Mokuba pulled her to the door.

"Hey, bimbo! Where do you thing you're going!" Tea's rude boss yelled.

"Ah, sir I-" Tea started.

Mokuba looked at the man, "She quits! So screw you!" He said loudly.

"Mokuba!" Tea had never seen him like this.

"Yah, you tell him Mokuba!" Joey said.

"Oh my." Serenity said.

Mokuba dragged Tea out the door.

"Ah? What just happened?" Tristen asked with a blank face.

"I think it's best not to think about it." Yugi's face was blank as well.

Mokuba dragged Tea half way across town.

"Mokuba, where are we going?"

"To see my brother."

"What! So that job you told me about…"

"Yah, you'll be working for Seto."

Tea's face paled. Working for Kaiba? She never even thought that would happen.

"W-wait!" Tea was nervous, now that she could see the Kaiba corp. building.

"Its ok, I'll make sure my brother sees you, right now!" Mokuba smiled.

That's what she was afraid of!

The two entered the building. Tea was frozen in fear, Mokuba was just pulling her along, it was easy with her roller-skates on.

After a very long, long elevator ride, they came to the top floor. Pulling the stunned Tea down the hall way, Mokuba stopped.

"Hi, Rachel. Where is my brother?" he asked.

"Oh, Mokuba? He's in a meeting down the hall. In boardroom 3" Rachel replied. "Why do you need to see him?" The blond woman eyed Tea with curiosity.

"Boardroom 3…" Mokuba mumbled as he pulled Tea down another hall.

"Yes-but, you can't see him now he's in a meeting!" Rachel got up and walked after them.

"Now where is he?" Mokuba scanned the rooms, "Ah, there!" Seto was in a boardroom, that had glass walls, so his brother spotted him instantly.

"No-Mokuba, please!" Rachel called to him.

Mokuba pushed open the glass doors, "Seto! I've found you a new personal assistant!" He practically yelled.

"Oh-my-god, I-I'm so s-sorry, Mr Kaiba!" Rachel stammered.

Seto was sitting at the far end, of a very long table. There were at least thirty other men and woman executives in the room as well.

"_OH GOD!"_ A voice in Tea's head screamed at her to run, and run fast. But for whatever reason she couldn't move.

"What?" Seto said, staring at his little brother, in complete shock. "E-excuse me for a moment…" he got up and walked towards them. He quickly pulled the two out of the room and closed the door. "What is this about?" he said in a cold tone.

"Tea can be your new, personal assistant, Seto!" Mokuba yelled again.

"WHAT!" Both Seto and Rachel said.

"Well-she has three jobs-but I hoped she could work for you-and-and she has to pay for all her lessons, and-and she has no free time-Seto could you please give her that job-and-and-" Mokuba went on.

When he was done Seto blinked a few times, "Mokuba…"

"Please, big brother!" Mokuba whined. "She has her resume right here!"

Seto sighed, "Rachel, go back to your desk…" he said.

"Ah, y-yes, sir…" She walked back down the hall.

"Tea, show him." Mokuba tugged at her hand.

Tea stood there, wide eyed, shocked and clutching her resume tightly.

"Let me see then…" Seto pulled the folder from her grasp. Tea could only gawk.

"Don't worry…" Mokuba whispered.

Seto scanned the file and then gave Tea a cold look, "You…" he paused, "You start on Monday, at nine thirty am, there are no excuses for being late."

Tea stayed silent as he continued. He told her how much she would be paid by the hour. How many hours she would be working, Monday to Friday. And he then went through all the things she would have to do in the job, some sounded easy, and some she couldn't even understand.

"Did you get all of that?" His question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Eh-yes!" She squeaked.

"Right, and I must ask that you not wear that outfit. You arrive at work looking presentable." He said flatly.

"Um, yes." Tea paused, "Do.. I have the job?"

Seto glared at her, "Well duh!"

"Alright!" Mokuba jumped up and hugged Tea then his brother.

"T-thank you…" Tea mumbled.

"Whatever… by the way I will make a copy of your resume, for your employee file. You will get it back on Monday." Seto stepped towards the door. "I'll see you at home, Mokuba."

"Ok, c'mon Tea." Mokuba began to pull Tea along.

"Oh-yah, right." She turned around, only to loose her balance and fall flat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Mokuba helped her up and then they both walked back towards the elevator.

Seto held the folder to his face, "What have I done?" he then rejoined his colleagues, who had witnessed the whole thing, through the glass doors.

Tea felt some humiliation, however, she was happy to have such a good job. She wondered how she would handle it.

"You'll be a great personal assistant!" Mokuba said, with a bright smile.

"I hope so…" Tea smiled back.

_End Chapter one_

Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review!


	2. Looks can be Deceiving

Falling in love with you.

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters.

Chapter two  
Looks can be Deceiving

"No! This can't be happening!" Tea yelled as she ran down the street. It was almost half past nine, if she didn't hurry she would be late.

"_You start on Monday, at nine thirty am, there are no excuses for being late."_

Kaiba was not kidding when he told her that, and she refused to be late on her first day, especially when Mokuba got the job for her. He and the others also helped her find something appropriate to wear to her new job, Saturday afternoon.

_Flash back_

After Tea and Mokuba returned to her friends, she immediately quit her other jobs. Mrs Jackson, wasn't thrilled to loose her however she understood that it was best for Tea. Charlie was happy for her. And as for her third boss, he said "Good riddance" even though he knew he had just lost the best waitress he ever had.

Back at Tea's house, her and the others went through all of her outfits.

"This should do just fine," Mokuba said handing Tea the clothes he picked out. "You should stick to soft pastel colours."

"Since when are you a fashion guru?" Joey asked.

Mokuba laughed, "No I'm not. I just know what the dress code is at Kaiba corp."

"Uh-huh," Joey yawned.

"What's so important about what she wears anyway?" Tristen asked.

"Its important because you need to keep up a professional image, when working at a place like Kaiba corp." Mokuba said angrily.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Tristen said.

"How's this?" Tea asked walking back into the room. She was wearing a light blue cotton shirt, with a dark blue tie and a matching skirt.

"Hmm, it's missing something…" Serenity said.

"Yah, but what?" Yugi looked at Tea, "Its not the clothes, something else is missing…"

"Her hair." Mokuba said.

"Her hair?" Joey repeated.

"Yah, she should wear her hair up." Mokuba grabbed a brush and a hair band.

"Ok." Tea tied her hair up into a bun, and left some strands of hair hang around her face.

"Now it's perfect!" Yugi and Serenity said.

"You'll do just fine, on Monday." Mokuba gave her a thumbs up. "Oh, and don't be afraid to ask Seto for help, if you get stuck."

"Thanks, Mokuba."

_End flash back_

"_I'm not going to be late!" _Tea thought as she entered Kaiba corp. with great speed.

After reaching the top floor, she raced out of the elevator and turned a corner, where she collided with someone. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" she said stumbling back.

"You should watch where you're going, Gardner." A familiar voice said.

Tea looked up and was met with the cold blue eyes of her new boss. "K-kaiba…"

Appearing from behind Seto was a blond woman with green eyes, "That's Mr Kaiba to you." she said.

"Oh-right. Mr Kaiba, sir." Tea grinned.

Seto smirked. It was strange hearing one of Yugi's friends call him _Mr _or _Sir_, so it was very amusing.

"Rachel, this is your new co-worker, Tea Gardner." Seto said in his usual tone. "Gardner, this is one of my secretaries, Rachel Miles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tea smiled.

"Yes, indeed…" Rachel said flatly.

They shook hands.

"Well, let's go, Gardner." Seto said, pushing Tea slightly. "Rachel, I want those papers I asked you for last week on my desk, today."

"Um, but sir-" Rachel started.

"Is there a problem, Miss Miles?" Seto asked coldly.

Rachel flinched, "Ah, no sir. I'll get them to you this afternoon." and with that she left.

Seto handed Tea a clipboard. "This is my schedule, it's your job to make sure I stick to it." He then gave her a small black book, "You can use this to write notes in. Any questions?"

"Nope…"

"Good. Now what's first?"

"First?"

Seto gritted his teeth, "On my schedule…" he said slowly.

Tea blinked, "… oh, right!" she looked at the clipboard. "Umm… your appointment with, Mr Shitway…"

Seto let out a laugh.

"What?"

"You mean, Mr Shipway…" He said with his hand over his mouth.

Tea blushed, "Oh! Crap!"

Seto laughed at her some more, "You're funny, when you're stupid."

Tea glared at him.

"Is that the best you can do? You look like a child." he mocked her.

"Shut up!" she almost yelled.

Seto glared at the brunette and grabbed her upper arm, "Listen, missy. You only got this job because of my brother. And whether you like it or not, you work for me." He released her, "So don't blow it!"

Tea nodded as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Got anything else to say?" He asked.

Tea wanted to slap him, but she held back her anger, "No, nothing, _sir_. Nothing at all."

Seto smirked, "Very good. Lets go."

_Tea's POV_

_So… here I am, standing, listening to this man babble on, and on, and on! _

_What the hell is he saying anyway? I can see his mouth moving, but all I can hear is, blah-blah-blah… blah! Please stop talking. My god, even Kaiba looks bored!_

"Well, Mr Kaiba, what do you think of my proposal?" Mr Shipway asked.

"Well…" Kaiba cleared his throat, "I'm not sure this kind of game would be suitable for the costumers we wish to attract." He said plainly.

"But sir it's a most promising style of gaming." Mr Shipway continued.

_No matter how hard you try, you're not going to change his mind. Kaiba is way too stubborn._

_End Tea's POV_

Seto glared, "Yes, thank you, Mr Shipway. You can leave now."

"Oh…" Mr Shipway paused, "yes, good bye Mr Kaiba." he said and left the room.

"That was a bit cold."

Seto turned and looked at Tea with slight shock, "You're kidding."

"No, you were really mean to him." Tea said.

Seto laughed, "So you weren't really listening after all were you, Gardner?"

"No I wasn't, but why does that matter?" She asked. "You were still mean."

Seto stood up and walked over to her, "I was mean because, I'm not interested in producing _those_ kind of games."

"What do you mean by, _those kind of games_?" Tea asked.

"Well…" He picked the written proposal from his desk ad handed it to her, "Read for your self."

Tea read the proposal, then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "THAT IS DISGUSTING! DIRTY OLD MAN!" she yelled.

Seto found her reaction amusing, "Now you see why I had to be mean."

"Ew, keep it away!" She pushed the file back in his hands, "It's sick and wrong!"

Seto tilted his head to one side, "Aww, is little _Tea_ scared of a few nasty words on a piece of paper?" he smirked at her.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why shouldn't I? I am your _Boss_, after all." he laughed.

It took all of Tea's will power not to scream at him, instead she gave him a lippy pout.

Kaiba smiled at his victory, "Here make yourself useful, and put this through the shredder." he gave her back the file.

"The shredder?"

"Yes, its over there." Seto pointed at the table in the corner, near the wide screen TV.

Tea gave him a forced smile, "Yes, sir." she walked over to the machine.

"Ok, how do you turn this on…" Tea placed the file in the slot. "Lets see, this one…" she pressed the button.

The shredder suddenly started jumping and making strange noises.

"What the hell is going on, Gardner!" Seto called from his desk.

"Umm, I don't know." Tea pushed the off button, but it didn't stop.

"What did you do?" Seto was now beside her.

"I told you I don't know!" Tea glared at him.

The machine started smoking.

"Screw this," Seto pulled the plug out of the wall. The shredder stopped instantly.

"Stupid machine," Tea glared at it.

The smoke cleared away and Seto looked closer at the shredder, "More like, _stupid Gardner_!" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're dumb enough to put a whole file in a shredder," He scowled at her, "You're only supposed to put one piece of paper in at a time."

"Oh… oops."

"_Oops_! That's all you have to say!" Seto glared at her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough." his voice was cold.

"I'm really, really sorry…"

Seto growled in frustration, "Idiot." he said.

"Jerk." Tea said back.

"What!"

"Its my first day! You should be nice to me!"

"Why you little-" Seto was interrupted by the intercom.

"Um, Mr Kaiba, your brother is here." Rachel said.

Kaiba stomped over to his desk and slammed his hand on it, he then took a deep breath, "Let him in." he said.

Seconds later, Mokuba walked in, "Hi, Seto. Hi Tea." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mokuba." Tea said.

"Gardner, come here." Seto's icy tone made her jump.

"Y-yes?" she walked over to him.

"Take these down to the faxing department, on floor 53." He said handing her the folders. "Give them to a woman called, Susan."

For some reason, he sounded more angry than before. If that's even possible.

"Yes, sir." Tea walked out of the office.

"She's doing well, isn't she?" Mokuba smiled at his brother.

Seto's eye twitched…

Mokuba knew something was up, "What's wrong, big brother?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Seto snapped.

Mokuba made a sad face. "I'm sorry…"

Seto bit his lip, "Nothing's wrong, Mokuba." He said more softly.

Mokuba's eyes fell on the newly broken shredder, "What happened to that?"

"Gardner happened."

"Huh?"

"She couldn't even do that right." Seto said, "I think I made a mistake in hiring her."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "No!" He ran over to his brother, "Please don't fire her! Please Seto!"

"Mokuba…"

"She really needs this job! So she can move out, and get away from her father!" Mokuba blurted out.

Seto looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who knows…" Mokuba lowered his head.

"The only one who knows what?"

"Well… Tea originally had three jobs." he started, "She was paying for her dance classes and for Cram School."

"Yes, you told me this already. What don't I know yet?" Seto asked.

"Her father won't help her pay for anything, he even makes her pay him rent. And she's tried saving up, so she can move out!"

"How do you know all this?"

"Well it was when I was at Tea's on Saturday…" Mokuba began.

_Flash back_

Yugi and the others left around six o'clock. Mokuba stayed a while longer, partly to tell Tea more about her new job, and partly to play games on her computer.

"Having fun, Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"Yah,." Mokuba smiled.

"Do you want a snack? Cookies maybe?"

Mokuba beamed, "Yes please!"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Tea left the room, and went down stairs.

Mokuba turned back to the computer, but then he heard a slam. He got up and went to the door.

"Hi dad. How was your day?" Tea said.

"Not good." a grouchy voice said.

Mokuba walked to the top of the stairs, to get a better look. He could see Tea's father go into the kitchen.

"Who are these for?" he asked.

Tea entered the kitchen as well, "There for my friend, upstairs."

"Yah whatever… do you have the rent? It due today."

"Yes, I do." Tea grabbed her bag from the counter, "Here." she handed him the money.

"_She pays him rent?" _Mokuba thought.

"This isn't enough." Tea's father said.

"What do you mean? That's the amount I always pay you." Tea said.

"Price has gone up!" He said and took her bag away from her. "Lets see how much you have here."

"No! stop that's my money!" Tea tried to take it back, and received a slap across the face.

"Don't give me that tone, young lady." he said, "You're such a spoiled brat! Always wasting your time with those friends of yours and with those useless dance lessons!" he yelled.

"My friends and dancing are not a waste of time!" Tea yelled back.

Mokuba flinched when Tea's father slapped her across the face once more.

"God! You're so much like your mother, it makes me sick!" he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs, to find Mokuba staring hatefully at him. "Who are you?"

"Mokuba… Mokuba _Kaiba_."

Tea's father snorted, "Sure kid whatever you say." he walked into his room down the hall.

Mokuba ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, "Tea? Are you ok?"

Tea was tending her stinging cheek, "Oh, Mokuba." she forced a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Does he act like that all the time?"

Tea sighed, "No… this time he was nice."

"Why don't you leave?"

"I will soon." Tea said, "But don't tell anyone. Yugi and the others don't even know."

"I won't tell. I promise." Mokuba hugged her.

"Thanks."

_End flash back_

"Please give her another chance, brother." Mokuba said with big puppy eyes.

Seto sighed, "Alright." he knew better than anyone, what its like to have a cruel father.

"Thank you, Seto."

The intercom beeped, "Mr Kaiba, you have a call waiting on line one." Rachel said.

"Put it through," Seto said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kaiba?"

"Gardner? Where are you calling from?"

"My cell phone."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I'm lost."

"YOU'RE LOST!" he couldn't believe it.

"Calm down, Seto." Mokuba said.

Seto nodded, "Ok, what floor are you on?" he said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I got lost on my way to the elevator."

Seto's eye began to twitch. "You… got lost on your way to the… elevator?"

Mokuba took the phone from him, "Tea? Just stay where you are I'll come and find you." he hung up, and walked quickly to the door. "Please don't forget what I told you, Seto."

"I won't…" he looked really angry.

Mokuba left, leaving his brother to bang his head on the desk.

Tea did as Mokuba asked, she waited in the hall where she was lost. "God I'm stupid."

"You got that right." An amused voice said.

Tea turned around to find, Kaiba's secretary, Rachel.

"Oh, Miss Miles." she smiled.

"Drop the '_I'm so sweet and innocent' _act!"

Tea blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Don't _what_ me! You think you're pretty smart, don't you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"So we're going to play dumb are we?" Rachel laughed, "Ok, let me give you a little tip, since it's your first day and all."

Tea stayed quiet.

"Don't go getting any ideas, about Mr Kaiba."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, he only gave you the job because of Mokuba," she sneered, "He doesn't even like you."

"I don't care."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?"

Tea glared at her, "That's right, I don't care how I got the job, Or if he likes me."

"Well, for your information, that job was meant for me."

"So you're jealous?"

Rachel laughed again, "Hardly, I just wanted to let you know, this job won't be easy for you." she walk away saying, "I'll make sure of that."

Tea watched her leave, "I don't like her."

"Don't like who?" Mokuba appeared out of no where.

Tea jumped back, "Ah! Mokuba!"

He giggled, "Did I scare you?"

"Yah, you did."

"Well, c'mon. this way back to Seto's office."

Tea frowned, "… is he really mad?"

Mokuba smiled, "No."

"Why… do I not believe you?"

Two minutes later, they were back at Seto's office. Rachel sat at her desk, typing on the computer. She smirked at Tea.

Tea ignored the blond and went to open the door, but it opened before she could reach it. Seto stepped out.

"Well, Gardner. In all the years I've worked here, I've never known an employee to get lost. Especially on their way to the elevator."

Rachel had the look of victory on her face, as she watched from her desk.

Tea looked sad, "I'm sorry…"

"And I'm going to make sure that never happens again." he continued.

Tea looked up at him, "H-how?" she was afraid to find out.

Seto sighed, "By showing you around, of course."

Both Rachel and Tea gawked at him. Mokuba could hardly contain his laughter.

"I have an hour of free time." Seto finished.

Tea blinked, still trying to understand what just happened in the last thirty seconds.

"Well, are you going to stand there for the rest of the day, or am I going to show you around?" Seto asked.

Tea snapped out of her daze, "Yah-I mean, yes sir."

"Are you coming, Mokuba?"

"Yah, I gotta show Tea where all the snack machines are!" Mokuba said as if it was obvious.

Seto smiled at his brother, and then turned to Rachel, who by the way looked about ready to scream. "Rachel."

"Ah-yes sir?"

"Hold my calls." he said as they started for the elevator.

"… yes sir…" Rachel sent glared daggers at Tea's back. "Just you wait, Tea. I'm going to make you sorry."

_End Chapter two_

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Open War

Falling in love with you.

I'm sorry for the late up-date, I was hit with writer's block… anyway here's chapter three!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter three  
Open War

Eight o'clock Tuesday morning, Seto was sitting at his desk, organising his paperwork, while his little brother pestered him.

"Seto, why not!" he whined.

"Because, I'm not a babysitter, Mokuba!"

"Tea's not a baby… and you helped her out yesterday."

"Today I can't. I have too much work to do."

"Well, who's gonna help her then."

Seto rubbed his temple, "Can't you look after her."

"I wouldn't be much help showing her how to work things." Mokuba sighed.

"I don't know…" Seto laid his head down on the desk.

Mokuba hopped up on the desk and tapped the back of his brother's head with a book, "Come on genius, think!"

"Quit it!" Seto took the book from him, "I can't concentrate if you do that."

"Ok, ok. I've stopped." Mokuba jumped down. "Tea will be here in an hour. So come up with something, quick."

Mokuba skipped out of the room, "No problem…" Seto mumbled before his forehead slammed on the desk. "God damn it…"

It seemed like forever had passed before Tea walked into Seto's office.

"Hello and good morning to you!" She cheered.

Seto groaned, "Yah, _good morning_…" he said flatly. How could anyone be so peppy? It was almost _unnerving_.

"So, let's see what _we _are doing today." Tea picked up the clipboard from his desk.

Seto stared at her, _"We? Since when?" _he thought. She made it sound so natural.

"… why is it blank?"

"Because, I don't have any appointments, or meetings today," Seto sighed, "I'm using today to sort out my paperwork, and computer programs."

"Oh… So should I just sit here?" she motioned towards one of the sofas that were centred in the room.

"No…"

"Then what should I do?"

"I've assigned someone to show you around today." he informed her, "I'm way to busy to baby-sit you."

"Oh, well who is… Hey! I'm not a baby!" she said.

"Uh-huh, Mokuba said that to." Seto smirked, "Rachel will be looking after you today."

Tea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "_RACHEL_!"

"Yes, Rachel. She is waiting for you, down the hall in the employee lounge room."

She was still stunned, "_RACHEL_!"

"Will you stop yelling."

"… _RACHEL_!" she repeated.

"Is there a problem with it being her?" Seto asked, with interest.

"um…" Tea paused.

_Flash back_

Tea turned around to find, Kaiba's secretary, Rachel

"Oh, Miss Miles." she smiled.

"Drop the '_I'm so sweet and innocent' _act!"

Tea blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Don't _what_ me! You think you're pretty smart, don't you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"So we're going to play dumb are we?" Rachel laughed, "Ok, let me give you a little tip, since it's your first day and all."

Tea stayed quiet.

"Don't go getting any ideas, about Mr Kaiba."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, he only gave you the job because of Mokuba," she sneered, "He doesn't even like you."

"I don't care."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?"

Tea glared at her, "That's right, I don't care how I got the job, Or if he likes me."

"Well, for your information, that job was meant for me."

"So you're jealous?"

Rachel laughed again, "Hardly, I just wanted to let you know, this job won't be easy for you." she walked away saying, "I'll make sure of that."

_End flash back_

"Well, Gardner, I'm waiting." Kaiba said impatiently.

"She-" Tea had to choose her words carefully, "She's… evil."

"_Ok_… _That sounded dumb. Crap!" _she mentally scolded herself.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "_Evil_?" he obviously thought it sounded dumb as well. "What makes you think she's evil?"

"She hates me!" Tea blurted out.

"Hates you? She seemed happy when I asked her to help you."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now stop standing around like a _brainless zombie _and go meet her." Seto said plainly.

"But…"

"No _buts_ Gardner!"

Tea made a face.

Seto knew that look all too well, it was the face his brother used to get what he wanted. "Mokuba taught you that, didn't he?"

"I don't know what your talking about…" She pouted.

"_I guess I have to do something about this, or I'll never get any work done," _sighing he stood up, "Come on."

"What?"

Seto pushed Tea out of the his office. "I'll show you."

"Show me, what?"

"That Rachel does not hate you."

"_Oh no…" _Tea thought. The last thing she needed was a scene.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the employee lounge.

Rachel was sitting in one of the chairs drinking coffee, "Oh, Mr Kaiba, is something wrong." she asked, when she noticed them.

"No, just making sure Miss Gardner didn't get lost, _again_." Seto said flatly.

Tea briefly glared at him, "That was so thoughtful of you." she smiled up at him.

Seto smirked, "Well, you know me, _Mr generosity_." he said sarcastically. "I have work to do, I'll see you later." he said to Tea and walked out.

"So, where shall we begin?" Rachel asked a few moments after he left.

"Oh…" Tea couldn't think of anything to say.

"Is something wrong?" the older girl smiled sweetly.

Tea was taken back by her attitude change from the previous day. "No. Nothing's wrong. Can you show me around all the rooms, please?"

"Of course."

A few hours later.

"Now you know where to take un-titled files." Rachel said.

Tea laughed nervously, "I never would have guessed there was a special room for un-titled files."

"Yes, there's a department for just about everything."

"_She seems really nice,"_ Tea thought, _"She must have realized I'm not interested in Kaiba."_

Minutes later they returned to the lounge room.

"Coffee?" Rachel asked.

"No thank you, I don't drink coffee."

"Oh…"

"_I hope we can be friends…" _Tea thought, "So, how long have you know, Mr Kaiba?" she asked.

"I've worked here for over a year now."

"Oh, well I must say, he behaves much different here, than he does at school."

Rachel turned sharply, "School?"

"Oh yeah, we are in the same class at high school…" Tea smiled, "Well, when he shows up that is."

"How long have you known him then!" Rachel asked quickly.

"Since first year."

"Hmm, interesting." she said plainly.

"Then there's all the tournaments I see him at between semesters." Tea continued.

"You see him often… how nice…" Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine," She dropped her coffee cup, "Shoot!"

Tea stood up, "Here, let me help you."

"No! It's fine." Rachel said cleaning up the mess.

"Alright…" Tea paused, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Oh, really. And what would that be?" Rachel asked not really caring for an answer.

"Why, don't we make Kaiba some coffee." Tea said reaching for the coffee maker.

"W-what!"

"I think he'd appreciate it."

Rachel was fuming, "NO!" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"Could you be anymore obvious!"

"What do mean?"

"Shut up you little twofaced trollop!"

"Twofaced? You're a fine one to talk about being twofaced." Tea shot back, "I thought we were getting along."

"Yah, I tried to be nice to you, but you're just a conniving bitch!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"You think because you've known him longer, you can have him!"

"Who? You mean Kaiba!" Tea could only gawk, "I'm don't want him!"

"Don't tell me you don't think he's handsome?" Rachel asked.

Tea glared at her, "I do not find him attractive!"

"Liar!"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"My problem, is standing right in front of me."

Tea groaned in frustration, "I'm not after Kaiba!"

"Yah right!" Rachel laughed, "There is no way I'd believe a _little job stealing, attention hogging, no-good tramp _like you!"

"Don't blame me, just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous!"

"That's right, you're just a jealous person who takes her problems out on other people!"

"How dare you!"

"You started it!"

The two were too busy arguing and they hadn't notice the small crowd of other employees who had gathered to watch.

"That's it, I'm going to make you sorry you ever came here!"

"Your bitchy attitude has already done that!"

"So leave then."

"As if! I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to do a job."

"A job that should have been mine."

"If the job was meant for you, then why do I have it?" Tea asked smugly.

"Because you used Mokuba."

"Mokuba offered me the job, I didn't use him!"

"You're a low life brat who never should have been within three miles of Mr Kaiba, let alone work as a personal assistant!" Rachel sneered at the brunette "He deserves better…"

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing _you_ didn't get the job." Tea smirked.

"You bitch!" Rachel shoved her.

"Oh, you did not just shove me!" Tea pushed her back.

"Don't touch me, you tramp!"

"You're the _tramp_!"

It was quiet in Seto's office, while he typed on his laptop until someone knocked on the door, "Come in." he said with a sigh.

"Mr Kaiba…" a man peered from behind the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Seto asked still looking at the screen.

"There is a problem, err… in the lounge room, sir." he said walking further into the room.

Seto lifted his head from his work to look at the man, "What problem?"

"A fight has broken out…" the man said.

"Why tell me, get security to deal with it."

"But… the fight is between two women, sir."

"Really, who." Kaiba asked slightly amused.

"Miss Gardner and Miss Miles."

Seto's eyebrows arched, "WHAT?" he stood up a quickly walked towards the door.

"Please don't be angry sir, I just-" the man stuttered as his angry boss brushed passed him.

"Shut the hell up!" Seto yelled as he stormed out of the room.

The young CEO immediately arrived at the scene, "Move." he pushed through the crowd. "What the hell…" he was completely shocked at what he saw.

It was a mess, tables were knocked over, and things had obviously been thrown across the room. All in all, it looked like a tornado had hit the place. Both Rachel and Tea's outfits were covered in a variety stains, and they were shouting abuse at each other.

Tea was sitting on the floor while Rachel stood over her pulling her hair, "Ow! Let go!" she screamed kicking the blond.

"You little bitch!" Rachel had one hand on Tea's hair and another on her shirt, she then yanked the brunette to her feet and then shoved her, making her fall over a chair.

Kaiba then found himself admiring the brief flash of Tea's long slender legs. The words '_caressably smooth' _came to mind. _"What am I thinking!" _Seto shook the thought from his head.

Rising from the floor Tea tackled Rachel, causing them both to fall.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Seto yelled, the whole room went quiet. Tea and Rachel froze in horror. "What the hell is the matter with _you two _idiots!" he said in a low icy tone.

Nobody dared to say anything.

"Gardner, Miles… my office, now…" Seto turned to the other employees, "Show's over! Get back to work!" he shouted, then everyone was gone. "What are you still doing sitting there! Get your sorry asses in my office now!" he yelled once more before leaving the room.

The two girls quickly jumped to their feet and followed him. Tea had never seen him so angry, it actually scared her.

Seto let them walk in first, when they reached the office. "Sit." he said, as he closed the door.

Tea and Rachel sat on opposite chairs, both looking at their feet.

"What, the hell is the matter with you?" He didn't yell but his voice held disappointment. "Well, answer me."

Rachel spoke first, "Sir… I um, I'm sorry…" she said in a small voice.

"I didn't ask for an apology." Seto spat, "What started the fight?" he looked at Tea, "Gardner?"

"I…" Tea glanced at Rachel, "I don't know…" she mumbled.

"You don't know?" Seto glared at the brunette. "You don't know!" he yelled, making both of them flinch.

"I… It was a misunderstanding…" Tea said a little louder.

"Oh, really?" Seto said sarcastically. "That's bullshit, Gardner!"

"I… I'm sorry." Tea was intimidated by this side of him.

"_Sorry,_ is not good enough." he yelled again, "You are not children! So start acting like the adults you're supposed to be!"

Silence…

Seto took a deep breath, "Normally with a situation like this, it would be best, if one or both of you were fired…"

Tea and Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"However…" He continued, "I can't afford to loose employees right now…" he looked at them. "Stand up, Miles!" he said sharply.

"Y-yes sir?" Rachel stuttered.

"Until I say otherwise, you are not allowed breaks and your lunch hour will be cut in half." he said coldly, "Do you understand!"

Rachel nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

The blond quickly left the room quickly, thanking god she still had her job.

Now Tea was alone with her angry boss. She would rather fight a hundred Rachels, then face one _very_ enraged Kaiba.

"Gardner…" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

Seto sat across from her, "What happened?" he asked calmly.

Tea looked down again, "…" what was she supposed to tell him? _'Well, technically, we were fighting over you and this job!'_ No way in hell would she ever say that to him.

"Answer me." He said more firmly.

"Well… we just had some… disagreements."

"Disagreements?"

"Yes… "

Seto sighed, "If you really don't want to tell me, just say so."

Tea paused, "I don't want to tell you…"

Seto stared at her, "I see…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Its fine…"

Tea blinked, "R-really?"

"No…"

"B-but."

Seto laughed, "God, you're stupid."

"I am not stupid!" Tea pouted.

"Whatever…"

"Um.. What's my punishment?"

Seto looked at her, "Well…"

"Punishment for what?"

Seto and Tea turned to see Mokuba standing in the door way. "Mokuba…" they both said.

"Hey, Tea. What happened to you, you're a mess…" The pre-teen, sat next to her, "Are you ok."

"I'm fine…" Tea looked at Kaiba, "So, what is my punishment?" she asked.

"What punishment?" Mokuba asked again.

Seto paused, _"Shit! If I punish her now, Mokuba will give me hell."_ he thought.

"Well?" Tea asked.

"Well, what?" he asked walking to desk.

"My punishment?"

"What punishment?" Mokuba repeated.

"Punishment? There's no punishment." Seto sat down.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said!"

"But-"

"Zip it, Gardner!" Seto said angrily.

Tea thought for a moment, "Ok… well I'm gonna go get changed into some clean clothes!" she said and then smiled, "By then!" she sprinted out of the room.

"Damn…" Seto mentally kicked himself.

"What punishment? Tell me!" his brother said impatiently.

"Forget it, Mokuba."

"But I wanna know!"

Seto let out a frustrating sigh, _"Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get struck by lightning before tomorrow." _he thought.

It was obvious that as long as Tea was working here, things would be hell for him.

_End Chapter three_

What did you think? Please review.

I promise to up-date the next chapter ASAP!


	4. Bad Luck

Falling in love with you.

I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story. Well here's chapter four!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter four  
Bad Luck

_Where am I? I can't see, it's dark… _

_I can't breath-I'm choking… I'm trapped! This space is getting smaller… it's going to close in on me! _

_I have to get out! I have to get out!_

Seto's eyes snapped open, "… another bad dream…" he sat up breathing heavily. His head was throbbing.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, and glanced at the clock, "Two thirty am…" he had slept only a few hours, "At this rate, I'll loose my mind."

Due to being over worked, Seto had no time for sleep. And because of stress, when he did sleep he had constant nightmares.

"I might as well get some work done…" he mumbled as he got out of bed.

Five hours later, Seto was sat at the breakfast table drinking his coffee, when Mokuba came down.

"Morning Seto," he smiled sitting down next to his brother, "Did you sleep well."

Kaiba glanced at Mokuba, "I slept fine…" He replied.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Then why do you look so tired?"

Knowing he couldn't fool his brother, Seto sighed in defeat, "I couldn't sleep…"

"Seto, maybe you should take a few days off…"

"That's out of the question!"

"But Seto-"

"No buts, I can't have time off."

Mokuba made a sad face, he knew there was no way to change his big brothers mind, "Well, at least have some breakfast before you go to work."

Seto shook his head, "I don't think I could stomach any food, right now."

Mokuba grabbed his brothers arm, "Seto, you have to eat something! Please!" he begged "I'm worried about you."

"I will later, At lunch time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok," Mokuba smiled, "I'll come to the office, and we'll got out for lunch, ok!"

Seto smiled, "Deal."

"Yay! I'll ask Tea to join us too."

"… Gardner?"

Just what he needed, to be reminded of his personal assistant. It was Monday and since the incident with Rachel on Tuesday, Tea had managed to do, what no one before her could… drive him totally insane!

_Flash back to Wednesday_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Seto asked with uncertainty.

Tea smiled at him, "Yah, you explained what to do, this will be easy!"

"Alright…" he stood a few feet back.

One of the photocopier's ink cartridge had cracked open, and Tea offered to change it. Reluctantly Seto agreed, and told her how. However he could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Because of her rivalry with Rachel, Kaiba promised Mokuba that he would keep an eye on Tea, since she had never worked in an office environment before, and needed to be shown how some things worked.

"Ok, first I open this…" She did what Kaiba had told her, "Then I pull this…"

Seto watched her as she tended the machine, _"She's doing everything right, maybe I was worried for nothing." _he thought.

Tea pulled out the broken ink cartridge, "Ah, got it." she then noticed the ink drip down her hand, "Aw-crap!"

"Be careful with that-" before Seto could stop her, Tea swung her arm to the right, both his clothes and face were then covered with splatters of blue ink.

The brunette gawked at the mess she made, "I- am so sorry!"

"It… its fine…" Seto had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling at her.

_Flash back to Thursday_

"Ok, so I take these files to room 31 on floor 63?" Tea asked.

"Yes that's right." Seto said. "Now do you remember where the elevator is, and can you recall how to work one?" He asked as if she was stupid.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Gee, I don't know… I mean how could I do anything with out you to hold my hand?" She said with sarcasm.

Kaiba smirked at her comeback, "Well, get to it then." he said.

"Yes sir."

Tea picked up the files, and started for the door. But her foot got caught on a wire. She immediately fell forward… taking everything on Seto's desk with her.

He could only watch as everything, his laptop, lamp and numerous piles of paper work, flew into the air and landed on the floor.

Kaiba looked at Tea with shock and a little amazement. How could anyone be so clumsy? It was like… bad luck or something…

"Um, I…" she started.

Seto raised his hand to silence her, "Just… don't talk…"

_Flash back to Friday_

Seto was in his office when his brother and Tea came in.

"Hey, Seto, guess what." Mokuba said.

"What?"

"I haven't had one single accident to day!" Tea finished.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"That's right!" Both Mokuba and Tea said.

"Yes, well… the day is not over yet…"

"Don't worry, Seto. I mean what could happen now?" Mokuba enquired.

Kaiba looked up, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Mokuba sighed, "Aw, c'mon Seto-" he was interrupted by a loud scream.

The Kaiba brothers looked straight at Tea, who was jumping, "I saw a spider!" she yelled.

"Where!" Mokuba searched the floor.

"Gardner, stop jumping around!" Seto said standing up.

"Tea, its on your leg!"

Tea let out another high scream, and leaped at Kaiba, throwing her arms around his neck, and sending them both back into his chair. "Get off, Gardner!" He yelled.

"Get it off me!" Tea almost deafened him as she screamed in his ear.

"Hold still Tea, I'll get it!" Mokuba said jumping on them, in an attempt to kill the arachnid.

However the extra weight caused the chair to turn to one side, and then they landed on the floor with a loud thud,.

Seto groaned as he opened his eyes, only to see the spider make its escape. He then looked down to see Mokuba on top of him, trying not to laugh at the situation, and Tea who was blushing.

His eyes narrowed, "Get off… now." he said in a low tone.

"Uh-oh, he's making the angry face! Run, Tea!" Laughing Mokuba grabbed the brunette's hand and they both fled the room. Leaving a very pissed off Seto.

_End flash back_

"_What more could possibly happen?"_ He was dreading the answer.

On his way to work Kaiba glanced out the window of his limo, he could see it starting to rain. The weather report said it would be stormy for a few days.

"Good morning Mr Kaiba." Rachel smiled as Seto walked passed her.

"What's good about it?" he mumbled entering his office.

Standing near his desk was Tea, "Oh… good morning…" she said in a small voice.

Seto looked at her with curiosity, "What's up with you?" he bluntly asked.

Tea blushed slightly, "Umm… about Friday… I'm sorry." she said.

Ah, yes of course. He hadn't seen her since the spider incident. She obviously felt embarrassed about it.

"I'd rather not talk about, Friday. In fact, forget it ever happened."

"Really, you're not mad?"

He sighed, "Not anymore."

"I'm so relieved!" Tea smiled.

"_Oh, great… she's peppy again…"_ Seto thought.

"Here you go." she held a mug out to him, "I made it myself."

He was surprised, but took it anyway, "Thank you." he said.

"Mokuba told me how you like your coffee, so I decided to make you some." she said.

He sat down, "Hmm, whatever…" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, excuse me for trying to engage in simple conversation." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh-huh…"

"_Uh-huh? Whatever? _They're the best you can think of to say?"

Seto stared at her. _"God, I wish she would just shut up. Dumb, smart assed, loud mouthed cute bratty cheerleader. Wait… **cute**? Where did that come from?"_

"Hellooooo? Is anybody home?" Tea waved her hand in front of his face.

Seto stared at her, with a blank face, "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, "You look pale…"

Regaining some of his common sense Seto stood up, "I'm fine!" he drank the rest of his coffee, "Come on, I have a meeting."

Tea frowned, "Yes sir…" she followed him, out of the office.

The next few hours passed by slowly. Seriously, if it was going any slower, time would be moving backwards. Seto was sure he would die of boredom… for the last hour, he had been staring out the window at the rain, he was _that_ bored!

"Thank you for your time, Mr Kaiba." his business partner said leaving the meeting room.

"Mmm…" Kaiba replied, not really paying attention, "What's next on my schedule?" he asked Tea.

"Lunch." she simply stated.

It took a couple of seconds, but then Seto realised what she said, "Oh…"

"Mokuba, called me this morning. He'll will be waiting for us outside, right?" Tea asked.

"Uh-huh, yah…" Seto said, still not paying any attention.

"Well, let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." Tea tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?"

Kaiba quickly turned his head from the window, "What!" He snapped.

"You were spacing out…"

"And?"

"It's not like you…"

Seto stood up, "Mind your own business, Gardner!" he said heading for the door.

Tea glared at him all the way down the hall. _"Jerk!"_ she thought.

It was quiet in the elevator, too quiet. Tea felt she needed to say something, "You can be really insensitive some times."

"I really couldn't care less…"

"You seriously don't care what people think of you?"

"No." he replied flatly.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

Tea scowled at him, "You should try letting people get to know you better! Then maybe everyone wouldn't think you're such a jackass!"

"Why don't you try shutting up for once!" Seto shot back.

Suddenly the elevator came to a jolting stop, causing both teens to stumble backwards.

"Wh-what happened?" Tea asked.

Seto tried the alarm button, but it wasn't working, "Son of a bitch." he spat.

"Are we stuck?"

"I'd say that was obvious."

Tea pouted, "Umm… at least-"

"Don't say-"

"-the lights are on." she finished.

The lights went out.

"Are you happy now?" it was clear Seto was glaring in the dark.

"No." Tea squeaked.

It was quiet for a moment, then Kaiba's cell phone rang, "Hello? What the hell's going on!" he asked angrily, "No, I can't come and help you fix it. I'm in an elevator, STUPID!"

Tea stayed silent.

Seto sighed, "How long will it take to fix?" he asked, "What! You expect me to stay in here for the next TWO HOURS!"

"_Two hours?"_ Tea thought.

"Fine… let my brother know what's going on." he hung up his phone.

Kaiba looked at Tea, "There was a power cut because one of the main generators blew a fuse." he said. "They're trying to repair it."

"Do you really think we'll be in here for two hours?" she asked.

"No…" he started, "Knowing those idiots, it might be three or even four hours, before they fix it."

"Oh…" Tea sank to the floor.

Sighing Seto sat down as well, this had to be the worst case of bad luck ever, _"Why did I get out of bed this morning?"_

_End Chapter four_

Mwahahaha… A cliff-hanger. I am evil. Well, please review, and I will up-date as soon as I can.


	5. Living Hell

Falling in love with you.

I'm really, really sorry for the delay! Please don't throw wet sponges at me!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter five  
Living Hell

_Tea's POV_

_So… I'm stuck in an elevator… with my 'Asshole' of a boss. Oh, lucky, lucky me. _

"Umm…"

Kaiba glared, "This better be something important." he said coldly. "What?"

I frowned, "Never mind…"

"I thought so…"

"Why do you have to be like that!" I snapped, _he can be so mean sometimes_.

"Shut up, Gardner…" he said through clenched teeth.

_Why does he have to keep calling me that? I do have a first name! _"You JERK!"

"Compliments won't work on me."

"Spoiled brat!" _God he really pisses me off_.

"Another compliment? You must really like me." he smirked.

_I hate it when he smirks, he's so full of himself. _"I… I HATE YOU!" I stood up and moved to the far side of the elevator… _away from him_.

_Seto's POV_

_So, that's all it takes to shut her up… its nice to have some quiet._

"It's been over two hours already… how much longer?"

_Spoke to soon._ "I don't know."

"But, Kaiba-"

"Shut up!" She's so annoying. _My head is killing me._

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually I am."

"… oh… stupid Kaiba…" She mumbled under her breath.

_She walked right into that one. Oh great, she's making that dumb, pouty face…_ "Get over it already, Gardner."

"… no."

"God you're stubborn."

"And you're not! "

"Never said I wasn't."

She laughed. "No, I guess you didn't."

_Good, she's happy again… wait, since when did I care if she was in a good mood or not! No, it's a good thing then she'll stop making that sad face--But no, it's a bad thing, when she's happy she talks… I have to get out of here! I think I'm loosing my mind._

_End Seto's POV_

"So…" Tea started, "You know any good jokes?"

Seto lifted his head and looked at her, "What?"

"I said, do you know any-"

"I heard what you said. Why do you ask?"

Tea pouted, "Because I'm bored…"

"Tough."

"Ok, I'll tell you some of the jokes that I know." she smiled.

Seto glared, "Oh, here it goes…"

"What do you call a chicken, that crosses a road, rolls in the dirt, then crosses the road again?"

Kaiba paused, "A strange chicken?"

"Nope." Tea giggled, "A dirty double crosser."

"That… was lame."

"Oh-yah, I'd like to see you tell a better one!"

Seto sighed, "Alright."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, tell me."

"A nurse receives a call from an anxious patient, _'I'm diabetic and I'm afraid I've had too much sugar today.' _the caller said. _'Are you light headed?' _the nurse asked. _'No.' _the caller replied, _'I'm a brunette._"

Tea rolled her eyes, "And you called my joke lame?"

"Well, it was better than yours."

"Well… What is the difference between a BMW & a porcupine?" Tea asked, "A porcupine has pricks on the outside."

Seto suppressed a laugh, "Whatever."

"Your turn."

Seto thought for a moment, then an evil grin played on his lips, "What do you do if you run over _Joey_?" Tea looked at him blankly, "_Reverse_, just to make sure." he finished.

Tea gawked at him, then she put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, "That's not funny."

"Sure it wasn't." he rolled his eyes.

"You know… I'd like to see things from your perspective, but I can't get my head that far up my ass." She shot back.

"No, but you do try your best."

"…" Tea couldn't think of a comeback so she stayed quiet.

Seto glanced at her, "Now are you done being a pest?"

"No."

"What then? More jokes?"

"Let's play a game."

"A game? Oh, goody…" he said sarcastically. He was only going along with this because he was bored himself.

"Yeah, its called, _One or the Other_." She said, "Now… what would you rather eat, a _Pizza_ or a _Hamburger_?"

Seto gave her a funny look, "I don't like either." he could remember eating that sort of stuff when he was younger, but it hardly appealed to him now.

"You have to choose one! That's the point of the game."

"It's a stupid game."

"Just pick one." Tea pestered.

"No."

"… Fun spoiler…"

"Ok, how about this then…" he started, "Who would you rather make out with? _Joey _or _Tristen_?"

Tea gagged, "Ew! Neither!"

"Pick one."

"No!"

Seto smirked, "See. Its not nice being forced to choose something you don't want to."

"Well-you…I-um…" she stuttered.

"Just admit I'm right."

"…fine," Tea scowled at him, "You're right…" She mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"You're right…" she repeated a little louder.

"I know I'm right."

There was a long pause, before Tea said, "Let's play _I spy_."

"No." Seto said flatly.

"I spy with my eye-" she carried on, as if he never spoke.

"I said _no_." he repeated, but still the brunette ignored his protest.

"Something-"

"Are you deaf?"

"Beginning with the letter _B_."

Seto paused, "_B_?"

"Guess." she said grinning.

"No."

"C'mon, guess."

"Why?"

"Because its fun!" she laughed.

"Fine…" Seto glanced around the elevator, he looked back at Tea and said, "Buttons?"

"Nooo, guess again." she smiled.

Sighing he looked at the pale colour of the walls, "Blue?"

"No. Keep guessing."

"Boring…" he said grimly.

"Nope, guess again."

"I give up." he sighed.

Tea looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Seto answered.

"Are you sure, sure."

"I'm sure."

"Are you totally, one-hundred percent absolutely-_SURE_?"

"Yes! I'm sure. Just tell me." he said angrily.

Tea smiled sheepishly, and pointed at him, "_Boss_." she said.

Seto paused for a moment, before pointing at her in the same way saying, "_Bitch_."

"That's _Miss Bitch _to you." she said.

"My apologies, _Miss Bitch_." he smirked.

Tea paused, "Lets play _Twenty Questions_." she said.

Seto groaned in frustration, _"When will this nightmare end!"_ he mentally cursed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well? Have you fixed the problem yet?" Asked an angry Mokuba.

"We're almost done, sir." the engineer answered, typing on the large computer.

"Yeah, well you'd better hope my brother and his assistant are ok-Or your ass is so fired." Mokuba scolded him before leaving the room.

"_Maybe I should call Seto and make sure they're alright." _He thought, then realised that unless he was going to tell his brother some good news, it would be best not to call. "Wonder who's driving who more crazy?" the small boy smiled to himself.

"Sir, we've fixed it." One of the engineers called from the room.

"That's great." Mokuba smiled as he re-entered the room, "So, how long before the power comes back on?"

"Well, sir." the man paused, "Even though we fixed the generator, it will take some time to recharge…"

"How long will it take to recharge?"

"…" he mumbled his answer.

"What? Say that again." Mokuba said in a stern voice.

"Twelve hours… sir…" The man gulped when Mokuba yelled.

"WHAT?"

"We do have a solution, sir." Another employee stepped forward.

Mokuba took a deep breath, "Ok, let's hear it."

_Back in the elevator otherwise know as **hell**…_

"Is it green?" Tea asked.

"No." Seto replied.

"It's red."

"No."

So far Tea knew he was thinking of something _small_, that had _two_ _main colours _and could be _very dangerous_… "Is it an angry squirrel?" She asked dumbly.

"No, it was a _Blue eyes white dragon _card." Seto sighed.

"Damn, I should have guessed that first!" Tea pouted, "Ok… your turn."

"I don't want to."

"But, I have no more games…" she whined.

"Oh, what a shame." Seto smirked.

"I know, how about a song."

"No, no, NO!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're already working my last nerve."

"That reminds me of a song."

"No, don't sing!"

Ignoring him Tea smiled, "I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves, and this is how it goes." she sang.

Seto glared at her, "Shut up!" he yelled covering his ears.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves-" she continued.

Seto moved to the far corner of the cubed space in an attempt to escape the noise, "She will regret this…" he murmured as he thought of the perfect revenge.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, and this is how it goes…" Tea sang on.

Seto scowled, "Stop singing!" he told her, but to no avail, she kept singing the ridiculous song. Then his cell phone rang silencing the brunette. _"There is a god." _he thought gratefully standing up to answered the phone.

He flipped it open and pushed the answer button, "Is that Mokuba?" Seto looked up from the phone, and met with Tea's curious blue eyes. Shocked by how close she was he automatically jerked backwards... _THUD!_

A few moments later…

Seto opened his eyes, "Ow…" he winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yah… ok. Bye." Tea hung up the cell phone. "Oh, are you ok?" she asked when she saw him sit up.

"What… happened?"

"You, um… tripped and knocked yourself out…" she replied giggling.

He scowled at her, "I hardly find it funny."

"But… who knew you were so clumsy…" Tea giggled more.

"I'm not clumsy! You just surprised me…" he stood up.

"No. You shouldn't stand."

Seto vision went blurry and he immediately sank back down to the floor. "Crap…"

Tea sat next to him, "Are you ok." She asked with concern.

Seto was breathing heavily, "I'm fine…" he said.

"Do, you feel dizzy?"

"I told you, I'm fine." he looked at her, "Mind your own business, _Gardner_."

"I do have a first name, you know…" She sighed looking at the floor.

"_Why's she making **that** face again?"_ Seto turned away from her. "What did Mokuba say?" he asked.

"They fixed the problem, but the electricity won't be back on for a while…" she said quietly.

"So then, when are we gonna get out of here-OW!" he clutched his head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. Let me take a look."

"No." Seto backed away.

"Careful, you don't want to hit your head again." She smiled.

"Not funny!" he scowled.

"Let me see."

"I said, _no_!" he tried to push her away.

"Stop being so _childish_!" She slapped his hand.

"Look _who's_ talking."

"Whatever." Tea put her hand on his head.

"Ow- hey!"

"Sorry." she said, "Does that hurt?"

"…" no answer.

"Kaiba?" Tea looked at him. He was falling asleep. "No, Kaiba!" She shook him.

"Mmm-what?" he mumbled.

"You have to stay awake. You could have a concussion!" She said with worry.

"Look…" Seto gave her a cold stare, "I have had insomnia for the last two weeks… if I want to sleep I'm going to sleep…"

"But you… stop being so stubborn!" She returned the same look.

"Stop being a pest…" he said lazily.

"Please stay awake…" Tea gave him a sad look.

Seto looked at her, "Why do you care?"

Tea didn't have an answer. "Well… I-" Before she could finish, the elevator jolted.

"What's going on?" Seto asked, still a little dazed.

"Mokuba said they were going to _manually_ pull the elevator up, to the next floor. Then they'll open the doors for us." She answered.

"Oh…" Seto paused, "that's not such a good idea…" he said.

"Why not?" She asked, then the elevator jolted again and a creaking sound could be heard. "Never mind… don't tell me!"

"If this thing drops, we're dead."

"I told you not to tell me… besides… it won't drop, will it?" Tea asked, hoping that he was kidding.

"Umm-"

With another jolt and a loud crack, the elevator dropped. Tea screamed and threw herself forward. Almost as fast as it had started to fall, the elevator stopped.

"Am I dead?"

"No… now let go…"

Tea opened her eyes and looked up, to see that she had wrapped her arms around Seto's waist and had buried her face in his chest. "Ah-I'm sorry!" Blushing she backed away quickly.

"It's fine." He said coolly.

"So, what do you think happened?"

"When manually moving an elevator, there is a ninety percent chance of it loosing grip at the top gears… therefore causing it to drop."

"Wow… you sound like a total _nerd_…" Tea said bluntly.

Seto tilted his head to one side, "At least I am not _clingy_." he said with a cocky grin.

"W-whatever…" she turned her head to hide her red cheeks.

"If you're so shy, then why did you do it in the first place?"

"I-it was a-automatic… don't be all smug." She stuttered.

"Me? Smug? Never." He said sarcastically.

A few minutes of silence passed before the doors were pulled open. On the other side of them was Mokuba with a _Please_-_Don't-be-mad-at-me-it-was-not-my-fault _look on his face.

"Mokuba…" Seto started.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!" The pre-teen jumped into his brothers arms, before he could be scolded, he the turned to Tea, "I'm sorry we took so long we had to run all the way down here from upstairs!" He whined and hugged her.

"It's ok." She hugged him back, "How far down did we fall?"

"About Seven or eight floors, " Mokuba stared up at her with his violet eyes, "Are you ok, Tea? You look flushed."

"Well umm…" Tea glanced at Kaiba who had a smirk on his face. "Your brother hit his head, really badly… take him to see a _doctor_." she smiled when she saw Seto glare at her.

"Are you ok, big brother?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kaiba ruffled the kids hair.

"Ok I won't worry…" Mokuba grinned, "But we're still going to the doctors."

Seto glared again, "Fine." if there was one thing he hated more then loosing a duel, it was going to the doctors.

"Maybe you should ask him to check up your personality." Tea laughed.

"And I'll make an appointment for you to have something done about your _smart ass mouth_." Seto sighed, "However we all know that is impossible."

Mokuba glance from one tall brunette to the other, seeing them bicker and make jokes confused him. It was like they had become friends or something, _"What happened in the three hours they were trapped in **there**?" _he wondered.

"Just zip it already, _Gardner_."

"You're the one who needs to zip it Kaiba."

"_That damn face again! Why is she giving me that look?" _Seto thought, _"Wait, is it because I called her Gardner?"_

"_I do have a first name, you know…" _he could remember her saying that.

One of the engineers stepped forward, "Um, sir…" He said nervously, "We really had no other choice but to manually move the elevator, and-" He was cut off.

"I'll deal with all of you tomorrow…" Seto said in a venomous tone.

"… Y-yes sir…" the man quickly disappeared down the hall.

"C'mon Seto, let's go to see the doctor." Mokuba pulled on his brother's hand to the stairs.

"Ok, ok…" Kaiba looked at Tea, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

Tea was a bit surprised, "No thanks, I'll be fine, it's only a few blocks."

The three exited out of the building, to where a limo was waiting.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"No, really it's ok, I don't mind walking." She turned on here heels, "See ya!"

"Bye bye!" Mokuba jumped into the limo.

Kaiba watched her walk away, "See you tomorrow… _Tea_…"

Tea stopped and turned around, to see Seto being yanked into the vehicle, by his brother. _"Did he just call me by my first name? Or did I imagine it?"_

As the limo drove away Mokuba leaned out the window to wave at her. She waved back until they turned a corner, she then made her way home.

It had been one of the most strangest and funniest days of her life… and she found that she could not wait for the next day.

_End Chapter five_

Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to up date sooner I promise!


	6. Fun and Games

Falling in love with you.

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, so enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter six  
Fun and Games

_This is nice… I don't know what I'm cuddling, but it is warm, and I feel so safe… what ever it is, it had its arms around me and a… heart beat? Wait a second... This isn't **something** it's a** person**!_

_I moved back to see who it was, but their arms held me tight… **He** smells really nice--wait how do I know it's a guy? Who is he? Do I know him? I feel like I know him…_

"_Tea…" he knows my name? He sounds so familiar…I know whose voice this …_

Tea opened her eyes, "W-wha?" she looked around her room.

"Tea!" Her father called.

"Yes what is it?" Tea answered.

"I thought you had work today. Why aren't you up yet?"

"Huh?" she glanced at her clock, at the side of her bed, "Holy-- I'm late!" she jumped out of bed to get dressed.

Hearing his daughter run around her room, told him that she had overslept, "Stupid girl…" he sighed.

Minutes later Tea bolted down the stairs, "I'll see you later!" she said heading towards the door.

"Alright, don't forget. Rent's due today, and I'll be gone _this weekend_," Her father told her.

Tea stopped, "Yes sir." she said looking at him.

"Now hurry up, before you get yourself fired."

"Oh-right! Bye!" She ran out of the house.

It was true, her father was going away this weekend, and Tea could hardly wait! She needed a break from her dad. Even if it was only a few days. "Aw crap!" She cursed looking at her watch, no matter how fast she ran she would be at least twenty five minutes late. _"Kaiba's gonna have a nice long lecture waiting for me…I just know it."_ she thought.

Entering the building Tea looked questionably at the _elevator_. Thinking of yesterday made her giggle, even though she was trapped in there with _Seto Kaiba_, it was kinda fun.

"_Making jokes, playing I spy, it wasn't so bad," _she thought.

Tea left the elevator and made her way down the hall to Seto's office when an amused voice stopped her.

"Well, well… look who's late…"

Tea looked up and glared at Rachel. "Everyone has an off day…" she said sweetly.

"In your case I suppose that's _everyday_?"

"Maybe… but only a _truly sad person _would notice." Tea replied.

"Watch your mouth bitch." Rachel snarled.

"I will, if you get yourself a new personality."

"Why you-"

"Is there a problem, _ladies_?" Seto's smooth voice interrupted.

Rachel tensed, "No, we were just-" She looked at Tea, "-exchanging pleasantries."

"Yes that's right." Tea smiled.

"Well… see you around." With that said, the blond disappeared.

Kaiba sighed, "So, mind telling me why you're late?"

Tea turned her head, "Umm… I overslept…" she said in a small voice.

"_Overslept_? That's no excuse. This isn't school, Tea." Kaiba said.

She looked up at him, "Wha-" did he call her _Tea_?

"TEA!" Mokuba yelled, running up to the brunette.

Tea smiled, "Oh, hey Mok-AH!" She was almost tackled by the small person.

"Why are you late? Are you ok? You're not sick are you!" He asked hugging the brunette.

"No, I'm fine, I just overslept."

"Oh that's no problem. Right Seto?" Mokuba hinted to his brother, not to scold her for being late.

"No, it is a problem, Mokuba. I was late. And like your brother said, _oversleeping is no excuse_." Tea said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked.

"Yah, its fine." she turned to Kaiba, "Ok, let me have it." she stood there waiting for her lecture.

Seto paused, "Don't do it again." he said and walked back into his office.

"Well… that was unexpected." Tea blinked.

Mokuba laughed, "Not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're rubbing off on him. He likes you now." he grinned.

Before Tea could say anything Kaiba called from the door, "Are you going to waste the day standing there or are you going to get some work done?" he asked.

Tea jumped, "Ah-yes sir!" She followed him into the room.

"Aww, so cute." Mokuba giggled.

"I have a meeting in half an hour, then we need to do a systems check, on all floors-" Seto began to tell her.

"_Hmm… what did Mokuba mean… Kaiba** likes me now**? Likes me as **what**, a person? A friend… or did he mean **likes me **likes me? No that couldn't be it…"_

"Tea? Why aren't you listening?" Seto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you leave your brain at home when you dashed out to try and get here?"

"Ahhh…?"

"Look! Just hold these until I ask for them!" he handed her some files.

"Yes sir." she smiled.

"_Why is she so dopey today?" _Seto wondered. _"This is the perfect time to get my payback…"_ he had not forgotten the torment he had to endure, when she started singing that ridiculous song. He swore revenge and he was gonna get it.

It was a long meeting, not as boring as some have been before. But that didn't stop Tea from going off into her own world, pondering over what Mokuba said.

"Hmm, yes very interesting," Seto commented.

"Thank you Mr Kaiba." the man said, "We also have, a few other ideas that would benefit the company's industry."

"Yes, we can discuss them later, but I have some other things to do right now." Seto stood and started for the door, "I'll see you all in here, after lunch."

"Yes sir." they all said.

Kaiba stopped when he realized his assistant hadn't moved, "Tea," he said.

"Eh?" she turned to him.

"I know you like to stand there and _look pretty_, but we have to leave now." he said in a mocking tone. There were some snickering from the other people in the room.

Tea blushed… he just made her look like some kind of _airhead_. Keeping her head down she walked to the door.

"_Not quick enough."_ Kaiba thought with a smirk.

"Eep!" Tea squeaked, when he slapped her on the butt.

"Move it!" he said.

Tea turned every shade of red ever known, and quickly walked out the door. Laughter and whispers could be heard from the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked when they reached the other end of the hall.

"Excuse me?" Seto asked.

"Don't play dumb!" She scowled at him, "You know what you did!"

"Oh yes that..." he smirked, "What about it?"

"That's sexual harassment!"

"It was a joke..." he said.

Tea glared at him, "You- why did you do it?"

Seto looked at her, "You weren't moving fast enough."

"Oh!" she said walking faster, "Is this fast enough for you, _Boss_!"

Seto looked up ahead of the hall way, "Tea stop." he said.

The brunette turned to look at him, "What--" she then fell head first into a mail cart.

"Oh my god…" Kaiba sighed.

"Ow…" Tea pulled herself out of the cart.

The man who was pushing the cart looked at her, "Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Tea, you should really watch where you're going." Seto said. Tea scowled at him.

"Uh-M--Mr president?" the man stuttered.

"C'mon Tea, you've wasted enough time." Kaiba pushed her towards the elevator.

"Yes, sir." she pouted.

"By the way, aren't you a little old to be wearing _little girly underwear_?" Seto laughed.

"WHAT!" Tea flushed, "Pervert!"

"Actually, _you_ were the one who was flashing them."

"I hate you!"

"Tea, Seto!" Mokuba came running up to them, "Where're you two going?"

"Systems check." Seto told him.

"Ok, can I come?" he asked.

"Of course." Tea smiled.

When the elevator doors opened Seto walked in first, then Mokuba. Tea entered last, however being a total klutz, she tripped over the threshold and collided with Seto's back. Pressing her breast up against him.

"S-sorry…" she mumbled.

Kaiba chuckled, "So, first you _flash_ me and now _this_?"

"W-what?" Tea flushed.

Mokuba looked up at them with a confused look.

"Oh come on. No one could be as clumsy as you _pretend_ to be."

"Pretend!" she stared at him.

"How do you pretend to be clumsy?" Mokuba was bewildered.

"Admit it. You did those things on purpose." Seto persisted.

"Oh you mean like when you _grabbed _my ass?" Tea shot back.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "He did _what_!" he looked at his brother in shock.

"I didn't grab your ass, I smacked it." Seto corrected her.

"You… perverted bastard!" she yelled.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Well, what does that make you? An exhibitionist?"

"Should I be listening to this?" Mokuba said quietly to himself.

"You're unbelievable." Tea sighed.

"I know. It's a gift." Seto smirked.

"You love yourself **_way_** too much." She glared.

"Again, it's a gift."

"Ok, that's it…" Mokuba jumped up and pushed a button. Seconds later the doors opened and he ran out, "See you two later!" he smiled.

Tea frowned, "Wait Mokuba don't--" the doors closed, "--Leave me with him…" She turned to glare at her boss.

"I'm hurt." Seto said sarcastically.

"… whatever."

Back on the upper floor, Mokuba was running down the stairs. "This is gonna be sweet." he had gone back up to his brother's office to retrieve a video camera. "Just as long as they know I'm not recording…" It was clear. If he was caught, he was dead.

"Mr Kaiba, the virus protection is back on." An employee said.

"Mr Kaiba, we need to do a full scan of--"

"Mr Kaiba, here are the damage reports--"

"Mr Kaiba--"

"_Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba! Oh god shut up!"_ Tea thought. She was standing alone next to a wall on the far side of a big plain room. _"Poor Kaiba…"_ she thought watching him, as he was swarmed with engineers, telling him a bunch of stuff she didn't understand.

"Alright, alright!" Seto said, sounding frustrated.

Tea glanced at her surroundings, the walls were blue almost grey. There were big computer screens… and a lot of buttons and switches.

Then something caught her eye. A lever, about six feet away from her. There was a sign next to it, but she couldn't read the writing.

"Mr Kaiba, we need to check the back up program--" everyone else in the room was oblivious to her presents. No one would mind if she moved a bit closer, to read the sign.

Tea began to move closer, "Ok it says… AH!" she tripped and fell forward, grabbing the lever accidentally and pulling it down. The lights turned red.

An alarm sounded, "**Computer system meltdown, engaged**…" a computer voice said.

Kaiba and the others all looked at Tea, who was still holding on to the lever…

"**Computer system meltdown in twenty seconds**…"

Seto sighed and walked over to his assistant, "You are really dumb…" he mumbled.

"**Computer system meltdown in fifteen second**…"

Kaiba pulled her up and flipped the lever back to the upright position.

"**Computer system meltdown**… **Cancelled**."

The lights returned to normal and the alarm died.

Tea had a bright blush on her face as Seto stared down at her. "I'm sorry…" she said barely above a whisper.

Everyone in the room was silent, as they watched the two afraid of how their boss was going to react.

"Tea…"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Its ok.." he patted her on the head. She blushed some more.

"B-but Mr Kaiba…" one of the engineers started.

"Drop it." Seto glared at him.

"Y-yes s-sir."

"C'mon Tea, we need to go now." Kaiba pushed her towards the door.

"Ok…" She had no idea what just happened, but she wasn't complaining. They left the room, and all of the shocked people in there.

"That… was so cool.." Mokuba giggled from his hiding place, no one saw him come in. "This video's gonna come out great…" he giggled some more, before sneaking out of the room.

In the hall way, "My god, you can't be that clumsy." Seto laughed.

"S-shut up, I only wanted to read the sign." Tea blushed and then laughed as well.

"So what else are you gonna do? Blow up the building?"

"I don't know… maybe just the top floor."

"Should I be afraid?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Tea burst into a new laughter. "No. I'll wait until you're not there."

"Oh, how considerate of you."

After she stopped laughing, Tea looked up at him, "Why did you do that." she asked.

"Do what?"

"You didn't yell at me. I just wondered why."

"You didn't do anything wrong…" Seto turned away.

"I almost destroyed your computer system."

"Yah, I know."

"B-but--"

"Lunch." Seto said.

Tea paused, "… Lunch?"

He looked at her, "Yes, its lunch time."

Mokuba appeared out of nowhere, "Yah, lunch!" he yelled.

"Ah!" Tea fell backwards.

"Oops… did I scare you?" the little boy laughed.

"N-no."

"I think he did." Seto smirked.

Tea glared, "He did not." she said getting up.

"He did."

"He didn't."

"Did--"

"Didn't--"

"Um, guys. Can't you just agree to disagree?" Mokuba suggested.

"No!" Both Seto and Tea yelled, still glaring at each other.

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're the stubborn one!"

"You're both stubborn! Now drop it!" Mokuba yelled at them.

The two gawked at the small person.

Mokuba sighed, "Now… let's do lunch." he smiled.

"Ok." Tea smiled as well.

"Whatever." Seto said.

"Should we go to the cafeteria or out to a restaurant?" Mokuba asked.

"You two go ahead… I have some work to do." and with that Kaiba left them.

"He's going to be in his office, isn't he?" Tea asked.

"Yes." Mokuba sighed.

"Well, then I have an idea." the brunette grinned.

Seto entered his office and sat down at his desk, "Damn it." he scowled at the piles of paper work in front of him. "I'm gonna have to stay tonight to finish this all." he sighed.

There was a knock at the door, "Seto?" Mokuba peeked his head around the door.

"What is it?" Seto looked at his brother, "I thought you were going to lunch."

"Well, we thought--"

"We?"

"Yes, we." Tea appeared from behind the door as well.

"Oh great." Seto said grimly.

"Look, since you can't go to lunch, we thought we'd bring lunch to you." Tea smiled holding some lunch boxes.

"No." Kaiba said flatly.

"C'mon Seto." Mokuba pouted.

"I don't have time."

"No time to eat?" Tea rolled her eyes, "So what are you gonna do if you pass out from hunger?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that's what. Because you'll be unconscious." she finished.

"Are you lecturing me, _Tea_?" he smirked.

Tea smirked as well, "Yes, I am."

"_Damn, I don't have the camera."_ Mokuba thought.

"I still don't have time."

"Make time." Tea ran to one side of Seto's desk, and Mokuba ran to the other side.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba glanced at them.

"Try this." Mokuba held up a hamburger.

"No…" Seto leaned away from him.

"Ok, how bout this?" Tea held up a slice of pizza.

"You know I don't eat things like this."

"C'mon try it." Tea and Mokuba gave him the pouty face.

"If I do, I know I'll be sick later."

"We're just kidding." Mokuba smiled, "This is for us, we got you a sandwich."

Seto blinked, "Then why--"

"Because it was funny." Tea laughed.

"Hardly." Seto glared.

Mokuba giggled, "And for dessert--"

"Dessert?"

"--Chocolate cheese cake." Mokuba finished.

"Cheese cake?"

"Yes, cheese cake for dessert. Stop repeating everything he says." Tea said.

"I don't eat Cheese cake." Seto said.

"Yah, but that doesn't mean you don't like it, Seto." Mokuba grinned.

"Whatever…" Kaiba sighed, "I still have a lot of work to do, so I need to be left alone."

Mokuba frowned, "Alright…" he said.

"Here this is for you… be sure that you eat it." Tea put the sandwich on his desk with a piece of cheese cake next to it.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we stay." they both said.

Seto's eyes widened, "Fine, fine. I'll eat it."

"See ya, later…" the two waved at him and then left.

Seto began typing up his paper work. He glanced at the food next to him. _"I'm not going to eat it… am I?"_ he thought.

His stomach growled, "Ok, so I'm hungry…" he was now looking away from his computer screen, "I might as well…"

Later…

"Kaiba!" Tea entered the office. "Its almost time for the meeting."

Seto looked up at her, "Alright. I'm almost done." he clicked save on the file.

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"You mean you ate everything?" Tea was surprised.

"Yes." he stood up, "Now lets go."

"Ok," Tea smiled, "Last hit." She tapped him on the shoulder.

Seto looked down at her, "What?"

"It's a game… who ever has _last hit_, wins."

"Really…" he shrugged, "Last hit." he tapped her on the head with a folder.

_End Chapter six_

Hope you all liked it, please review!


	7. A Fun Day Out… or Not

Falling in love with you.

Yah, sorry is late.. I had trouble ending this chapter. Anyway here it is.. enjoy!!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Chapter seven  
A Fun Day Out… or Not.

It was mid morning, Tea stretched out on her bed, enjoying her lay in. It was her Saturday off and her father was gone for the weekend, she had the whole house to herself. She smiled in her sleep, until... Knock, knock.

"Hmm…" She tuned on her side and put a pillow over her head. "Go away…" she moaned.

The knocking continued and Tea couldn't stand it any more, "Fine!! I'm up!!" she said with a scowl.

She got out of bed and went stomping down the stairs, "I'm gonna kill them." she mumbled thinking it was her friends, "I told them not to bother me today."

Tea reached the door and opened it, "Ok, you jerks I--" she froze when her eyes fell on someone she had not expected… _her boss_.

Seto smirked, "Still in bed at this hour," He looked at her, "Nice pyjamas."

Tea blushed realising she was wearing her baggy pink kitty Pjs, and her hair was a mess as well, "W-what brings you here." she changed the subject.

"This…" he pulled a teary eyed Mokuba out from behind him.

She looked down at him, "What's the matter?"

"Can we discus this inside?" Seto asked.

Tea looked up at Kaiba, "Yeah sure." she moved aside, "Please come in."

Once in the living room, Seto and Mokuba sat down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"No thank you." Seto said looking around the room.

Tea laughed nervously, "Right." she looked at his brother, "Mokuba, would you like some ice-cream?"

"He's not allowed any." Kaiba said.

"And why not?"

"_Two reasons_." Seto looked at her, "_One_, he's being punished for breaking curfew, and _two_ he needs to go to the dentist to take care of a cavity."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?" Tea sat down in the armchair across from them.

"Because," Seto sighed, "He refuses to go."

"Why doesn't he want to go?" She turned to Mokuba, who was no longer sitting on the couch, "Where'd he go?"

Seto glared, "Mokuba!!" he heard footsteps going up stairs, "Come back here!!" he ran up after him.

"No, wait--" Tea jumped up from the chair and ran after them. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Kaiba standing at her bedroom door, looking in.

He turned his head to look at her, "What the hell happened in here…"

Tea turned bright red, she wasn't expecting anyone today so her room was an absolute mess.

Clothes scattered on the floor, bed unmade and her pyramid of cuddly toys had fallen off the side table. "I-- well…umm-" she stuttered.

"Mokuba-" Seto spotted his brothers foot under the bed, "Come out from under there right now!!" He reached under the bed to grab his leg.

"I'm not going!! You can't make me!!" Mokuba kick at Seto.

"Stop being so childish!!" Kaiba pulled his little brother out.

"I hate you!!!" Mokuba yelled as he struggled.

Tea was to busy being embarrassed, because her boss seeing her room like this, _"He must think I don't know how to clean my room…"_ she thought.

Mokuba broke free from Seto and ran to Tea, "I don't want to go, I don't want to go!!!" he cried, hugging her.

"Ah..?" she blinked in confusion.

"I thought if I brought him here, you could change his mind." Seto said standing up.

"I don't want to go, Tea!!"

"Mokuba--" Tea started.

"Do you want that toothache for the rest of your damn life?!" Kaiba scolded him.

"Guys--"

"You're so mean Seto!!" Mokuba glared at him, "And you're not my brother anymore!!"

"Hey guys-"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Oh really, then who is your brother?"

Tea glanced between the two, "Umm--"

"I don't have a brother, I have a sister now." Mokuba hugged Tea tighter.

"Guys--"

"Don't be ridiculous you can't just do that." Kaiba said.

"Guys…" Tea said but it went unnoticed.

"Yes I can!! And I just did!!" Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his disowned brother.

"You're such a brat!!"

"You're such a jerk!!"

"GUYS!!!" Tea yelled, finally getting there attention. "God… do you act this way at home?" she gave them a funny look.

Both boys blushed slightly, "Sorry…" They mumbled.

"Ok…" Tea looked down at Mokuba, "Why don't you want to go to the dentist?"

"Because they'll hurt me…" he answered.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Mokuba went to a friends house yesterday," Seto started, "They ate mouth rotting candy, and watched horror films… one about some _psycho dentist_."

Tea looked up, "Oh, I see…"

"He didn't come home on time, so I went picked him up. And about three this morning he woke up with a toothache." Kaiba finished.

"Hmm…" Tea sighed, "The dentist won't hurt you, there is nothing to be afraid of…" she told Mokuba.

"Ok.. I'll go…" he pouted.

"Good." she smiled and ruffled his hair.

Mokuba suddenly grinned, "As long as you come with us!!"

"What-no I can't--"

Seto interrupted her, "Why? What could be more important then something like this?"

Tea turned and glared at Kaiba. She decided not to argue, "Nothing.."

Seto smirked, "That's right… C'mon Mokuba, Tea needs to get changed." he looked at her, "Unless you want to exhibit your pyjamas to the world?"

"Wha--" Tea blushed.

"I mean you already flash your underwear, why not your sleepwear as well."

She was now officially pissed. He just had to bring _that _up!! "Nah, I won't wear these…" she mocked him by using the same sarcastic tone as he did, "I mean I wouldn't want _perverts grabbing my ass _because of what I'm wearing."

Seto smirked as he lead Mokuba out of the room. He glanced at her when he passed, "You know _you_ _liked it_…" he whispered.

Tea blushed again, _"He did not just **say** what I think he said, in **the way **that I think he said it in!!! wait, what?! That made no sense!!"_ she mentally kicked herself. Sighing she grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower.

Downstairs Mokuba was sitting on the couch, while Seto looked at a display of pictures on a shelf next to the window. One in particular, kept catching his eye, _"Must be her mother…"_ he thought. Tea and her mother were smiling over a large birthday cake, that had seven candles on it. _"I wonder where she is now."_

"I'm ready, let's go!" Tea's voice called from the stairs.

"Alright, " Seto looked at Mokuba, "Are you ready."

"Yah…" he gave his brother the _If you loved me you wouldn't make me go_, look.

Seto just gave him the _It's for your own good don't argue with me_, look in return. "Can we go now?" Tea asked, both brothers looked at her and nodded.

They left the house and walked through the front garden. "What's that?" she stopped walking.

Mokuba looked at her, "It's a limo."

"The limo is a car. A car can drive us to where we need to go." Seto spoke to her as if she was dumb.

"But--"

"But what?" he asked.

"I thought we were taking the bus." She answered.

Seto stared at her, then laughed, "Aww, how cute." he patted her on the head.

Tea looked at him, "W-what's cute?!"

He smirked at her, "You're so… _stupid_."

Tea's jaw dropped, "Wha--you-" she was interrupted by Mokuba.

"Tea, this is our chauffeur, Marvin."

Marvin looked about thirty five. He had pale skin, black hair and brown eyes, "Good morning, _Miss Tea_." he said opening the door for her.

Tea blushed, "T-thank you…" she said getting in. Mokuba got in next, and then Seto.

"Check this out, Tea." Mokuba pressed a button, and a TV screen on the back of the front seats turned on. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"It has over seven hundred channels. In all kinds of languages."

"Wow."

"And when you press this one, it starts the air conditioner--and this opens the sun roof!!" Mokuba smiled, "And this one opens up the CD player!!" he switched it on.

"Do you have a mini bar?" Tea joked.

"Yeah, two. Want a drink?"

"Uh…" Tea stared blankly at him.

"I think you overwhelmed her.." Seto said with amusement in hi voice.

"How?" Mokuba looked at his brother.

"The mind of the _working class _can not comprehend _our life style_."

"Oh, I see…" Mokuba nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm sitting right here!!"

"Yes, and?"

Tea scowled, "You stuck up jerk!!" she pointed at him.

"Don't point," Seto pushed her hand away, "That's rude."

"You're a fine one to talk about being rude!!"

"Me? At least I don't _flash people_."

"At least I don't _grope people_."

"Ok, stop it both of you!!" Mokuba told them.

"He started it."

"Oh, I started it? That's real mature, Tea."

Marvin quickly put up the screen, to block out the argument.

"Get over yourself!!" Tea glared at her boss.

"I will when you stop being a little bitch!!" Seto sneered at her, "But, we all know that will never happen."

Tea's face turned red from anger, "Screw you!!" She yelled.

"You wish!!" he yelled back.

"In your dreams!"

"Oh please, I wouldn't waste my time."

"No more yelling, please!!" Mokuba covered his ears.

Both Tea and Seto stopped and looked at the boy sitting between them, "Oh…"

"Ow, my tooth hurts I don't need my ears hurting as well…" Mokuba pouted.

"Sorry kid." Seto said.

"Yah, I'm sorry to Mokuba." Tea smiled.

"Good… now apologise to each other."

"Hell no!!" They both turned away and looked out their windows.

"Oh well… it was worth a try…" Mokuba frowned.

No one spoke for the rest of the hour long journey until they arrived at the dentist, then Seto turned to Tea and said, "Get out your own side."

"I was going to do that anyway." she stuck her tongue out at him.

The two exited the vehicle. Leaving Mokuba wondering which side to get out on, not that he wanted to. "Stupid toothache…" he grumbled.

"It'll be alright, master Mokuba." Marvin said.

"Easy for you to say…" Mokuba crawled out the door, "See you later."

"Bye." the chauffeur waved.

"Can't we reschedule..?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at his brother, "No." he said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry. We're here with you." Tea held his other hand, as they almost had to drag him in.

Tea was surprised, she didn't know there was a dentist for rich people. There were many children there, maybe about twelve of them, all under the age of fifteen. They were all wearing high priced cloths. _"They look so stuck up." _She thought as she stood with Mokuba while Seto went to sign him in.

"Janet, I need help in here--" A voice caught Mokuba's attention, it was the _dentist_. He came out of the room to talk to one of the nurses, "This one's a real gusher." he had blood on his hands.

Mokuba's face paled, and his deep violet eyes widened, as he remembered a scene from the horror film he had watched. He then let out a loud scream and pointed at the dentist, "He just murdered one of his patients!!!" he yelled.

Suddenly all of the other children in the waiting room started screaming and crying. Kaiba looked at his brother then at Tea, "What the hell--"

"Don't ask me!! I didn't do anything." the brunette defended herself.

"Well, then _do something_!!" he glared at her.

Tea nodded, "Right away boss." she added sarcastically, before she grabbed Mokuba, "Calm down, he didn't kill any one."

"Bu-but, but, but b-but--" he stuttered.

"No buts…" she shushed him, "You can't scare people like that."

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry…" he hugged her.

Seto smiled softly at the two, "Um, sir?" the secretary said, "You can go sit down now, we will call you when the dentist is ready for him."

His expression turned cold again, "Uh- right…" he mumbled.

Eventually all the children stopped crying, and the waiting room became quiet again. Mokuba was sitting at the small table playing with a jigsaw puzzle. After twenty minutes, Tea began to fidgeted in her seat. She glanced at Kaiba sitting next to her, with his arms folded and his legs crossed, _"He hasn't moved at all.. What is he? A statue?"_

"Quit moving around, its annoying…" he said to her.

"Sorry…" she turned away from him, and then she noticed something on the wall. She cringed at the sight of the small spider and began to move away from it.

"What are you doing?" Seto glared at her. She was pressing up against him, "Tea?"

"Don't let it touch me.." she whimpered.

Seto looked up and spotted the bug, "Don't you dare make a big scene like _last time_." he said in a warning tone.

"I won't, just keep it away.." she clutched his arm.

"Ok.. Switch seats with me." he told her, she nodded and stood up.

"Move!!" a young boy pushed Tea slightly out of his way, when he was called by the nurse for his appointment. The dancer lost her balance and fell into Seto's lap.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for my young master's behaviour.." A tall man apologised, as he walked after the boy. However his voice went unnoticed.

"Ah…" Tea blushed, "S-sorry…"

Seto also had a slight blush on his cheeks, "You can get off me now.." he mumbled.

She blushed a darker red, "Oh right." she got off him.

"What was **_that _**all about?" Mokuba giggled.

"Nothing…" Seto scowled at him.

"I just fell…it was an accident." Tea said, still blushing.

"Yah, sure it was.." Mokuba smirked at them.

"Mokuba Kaiba… the dentist will see you now." the nurse said.

Mokuba's instantly frowned, "Oh no…" He turned around and crawled under the table.

"That's not much of a hiding place…" Seto stood and picked up his brother, then dragged him into the room kicking and screaming.

"Mokuba, you said if I come with you, you would let the dentist fix your tooth." Tea scolded him.

"No!! I said, _I would go_-- I never said I would go _quietly_!!!"

"Oh for gods sake…" Seto sighed. It took a few minutes to get him through the door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Daniels." the dentist smiled at Tea and Seto, "And hello to you too," he said to Mokuba, who hid behind his brother and Tea. "I see you have a phobia of dental treatment."

"We get a lot of those." the nurse said closing the door.

"This is my assistant, Janet."

"Hello," she smiled.

"I want to go home, please Seto, please!!!" Mokuba begged.

"No, you need to have the treatment done." Kaiba said.

"Tea!!"

"I'm sorry, but your brother's right.." She smiled sadly at him.

"In these situations it always a good idea to have a family member get in the chair first." Dr Daniels told Seto. "To show them there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Ok." Kaiba looked at the chair, then at his brother, "I'll do it…"

Mokuba gasped, "No big brother!!"

"I'll be fine." he said and walked over to the chair.

"He'll be fine." Tea patted Mokuba on the head.

Seto sat in the chair, "Ok, now lean back and open your mouth wide," the dentist said.

"Alright.." he nodded.

A few minutes passed as the dentist inspected Kaiba's teeth, then he stopped suddenly, "Oh dear…"

Seto stared at him, "What?" Tea and Mokuba looked concerned.

Janet leaned over the CEO and smiled, "It looks like your little brother's not the only one with a cavity…"

"WHAT?!" Seto nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Now, now its only a small one. It can be fixed in less than five minutes." Dr Daniels grinned.

"_These people are **way **too peppy!!"_ Tea thought, _"More than me…"_

"This is perfect. Now we can show your brother the whole procedure."

Seto leaned back into the chair, "What procedure..?"

"First we numb your mouth. Then we go in with the drill." Janet said. "And fill the gap afterwards."

"Doesn't that sound simple." Dr Daniels smiled at Mokuba who nodded slightly.

"How do you numb my mouth?" Seto asked.

Janet picked something up from the tool table, "With this." it was a needle.

"Oh…" Kaiba stared.

"Ahh!! No, no!!!" Mokuba ducked down under a chair.

"Mokuba.." Tea leaned forward.

"I hate needles…" he whimpered.

"It's fine Mokuba.. I'm going first, ok." Seto said.

"Alright.." the small boy sat back on the chair, "Poor big brother…" he mumbled.

"What?" Tea looked at him.

"Seto hates needles.. Even more that I do."

"I see.." Tea stood up, and walked over to Kaiba.

"What do you want?" he glared at her.

"To help you." she smiled and put her had on his.

Seto looked away from her, but didn't pull his hand away, "Whatever…"

"Alright Mr Kaiba, open wide." Janet smiled at him.

"_Peppy freak…"_ Both Seto and Tea thought.

Dr Daniels took the anaesthetic "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." He said.

Seto squeezed Tea's hand and she smiled.

After a few minutes the dentist began to use the drill. During that time Mokuba had inched closer to where Tea was standing, trying to get a better look.

"Ok, now all we need to do is fill it." Janet beamed.

"_Peppy freak…"_ Mokuba eyed her sceptically. "Did it hurt, big brother?" he asked. Seto shook his head.

"See, he's fine." Tea said.

When Seto was done rinsing his mouth, the dentist turned to the younger Kaiba, "Ok. C'mon Mokuba, its your turn."

Mokuba nodded, "A-alright…" he climbed in to the chair after his brother got off. "Please hold my hand." he pleaded when he saw the needle.

"Ok, I will." Tea said.

"Seto too?" his eyes were watery.

Seto paused, then nodded. He leaned over Tea, and held his little brother's hand.

Tea's back felt warm against Seto's chest. _"I like this…"_ she thought, and then she realised what she was thinking, _"Oh my god…"_ she blushed.

Seto breathed in deeply, _"She smells good--" _he frowned, _"I really need help if I'm thinking stuff like this!!"_ Neither of them moved away from Mokuba, even though they felt uncomfortable.

When the treatment was done, Tea and Seto quickly moved apart, "See, now was that so bad?" Dr Daniels smiled, "I just need to check a few things. Please wait at the front desk, I'll be there in a few minutes." he left the room.

Mokuba sat up, "It wassn't too bwad…" his mouth was still numb, and he was talking funny, "Big bwoder… I want to hewe you talk funny too." he said to Seto as they walked into the hallway.

They reached the desk. "Go on. I wanna hear to." Tea looked at him.

Kaiba glared at them and shook his head. "Cowmon Seto." Mokuba laughed.

Janet walked up to them, "The numbness will wear off in a while," She leaned closer to Tea, "So don't go kissing him until then." she winked at her.

"Oh--I uh…" Tea blushed. Seto glared at the woman and Mokuba burst into laughter.

Dr Daniels walked up to them holding a file, "Ok, that everything taken care of. We will see you in six months." he said to them.

Seto refused to speak, but he nodded in response. Tea smiled, "Thank you." she and Kaiba started for the door.

"Thhank you." Mokuba said to the dentist and his assistant, before he joined his brother and Tea outside.

"How did it go?" Marvin asked when they got in the limo.

"It wassn't as bwad as I 'fought." Mokuba grinned. "Seto hawd a cawity too."

The chuffer paused, "Uhh…what?"

"He said it went fine and Kaiba had a cavity as well." Tea said.

"Oh.." Marvin looked at Seto, "I'm sorry to hear that sir." he received a scowl from his boss, "Okay… I'll just drive now…"

It was quiet on the way back to Tea's house. When they arrived Seto got out and walked her to the front door. "How's your mouth?" she asked.

He sighed, "Not as numb as before… I can talk now without sounding ridiculous."

"That's good." she smiled.

He waited while she tried to find her keys. "Thank you."

Tea looked up at him, "Huh?"

Seto didn't turn his head, "Thank you… you really helped me today."

Tea blushed, "You're welcome." she never thought he'd show gratitude.

"Hey, are we still playing that game?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"_Last hit_."

"Oh… yah, the game only ends when some one gives up." she said.

"Well, I haven't given up."

Tea smiled, "Me neither…" she hit his shoulder, "Last hit."

Seto smirked at her. He moved forward and whispered in her ear, "Last hit…" he then slapped her on the butt.

"Kaiba!!!" she yelled. "You pervert!!"

He laughed, "You asked for it."

"I did not!!"

"Did to!!"

In the limo Mokuba had crawled into the front to get a better look at the arguing pair.

"He likes her more that he realizes." Marvin said.

Mokuba giggled, "Yah, I know… aren't they cute."

_End Chapter seven_

There you go… hope you liked it. Please review!!!


	8. Boss’s pet

Falling in love with you.

Sorry it took so long, I recently moved and the computer hasn't been set up for a while. Anyway here it is chapter 8.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Chapter eight  
Boss's pet

"Hey, Joey are you sure we should be doing this?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked at his small friend, "Yah, shouldn't we?"

"Tea's been really happy lately, I don't think we need to check up on her."

"C'mon Yugi. You know you wanna see how Kaiba's treating her." Tristen patted him on the back.

Yugi stopped walking, "I'm sure he's treating her just fine." he protested, "If he wasn't, Tea would have told us by now."

"Calm down yuug…" Joey laughed, "Were just gonna drop in say hi, take a look around and then leave."

"See, they'll never know we were there…" Tristen smiled.

Yugi sighed, "Well… if we won't cause any trouble for her, then--"

"GREAT!!!" Joey and Tristen picked up the short teen and ran the rest of the way to the Kaiba corp. building.

They reached the front door, and ran to the elevator. "Uhh… which floor, does she work on?" Joey asked.

"She's Kaiba's assistant, and his office is on the top floor."

"So… the top floor!!" Tristen grinned and pushed the button.

When the doors opened the three leaned out the doors, the halls were empty and quiet, "Where should we look?" Joey asked.

"I don't know…" Tristen frowned.

Yugi blinked, "Why are we whispering?"

Joey walked out of the elevator, "Let's go ask someone where Tea is."

Just then two women came rushing down the hall, "I swear I could just kill her!!" The blond exclaimed.

"Rachel, please don't say things like that." the other girl said.

"Why shouldn't I? She has only been here _four weeks_, and everyone thinks she's so perfect!! When she's not!!" Rachel scowled, "Tell me, _Julie_, why shouldn't I say things like that?!"

Julie frowned, "Well… Tea's really nice and--"

"If that's how you feel, then you can get lost!!" Rachel shoved the other girl away and walked passed the three boys who had heard everything.

"Whoa, bitch alert." Joey glared.

"Totally…" Tristen agreed.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked the Julie.

"Oh yes, I'm fine…" she smiled, "Can I help you?" She had short black hair that she wore in two small pigtails, she had glasses on that enhanced the violet in her eyes. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a tie that matched her black pants.

"We're friends with Tea." Tristen answered.

"Yah, and we're lookin for her." Joey leaned on Yugi.

"Oh, you're the friends she keeps talking about." Julie beamed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Julie, Tea's co-worker."

"Nice to meet you." Joey looked down the hall, "Who was that other girl?"

"That was Rachel."

Yugi looked up at her, "Why does she hate Tea?"

Julie gasped, "Y-you heard that? Please don't think bad of her--Rachel is actually a nice person… she just…"

Tristen tilted his head, "Just what?"

"She can get jealous easily." she sighed.

Joey blinked in confusion, "Jealous? Of who…Tea?"

Julie nodded.

"But why?" Tristen asked.

"Because, everyone likes her, she gets along well with them all and--" She stopped herself.

"And what?." Yugi asked.

Julia grinned, "Well… I'm not one to gossip--" She looked around then whispered to them, "She hates Tea for being Mr Kaiba's favourite employee."

"Favourite?" They repeated.

"Yeah, Tea is what we call _the_ _Boss's Pet_." She winked.

The three stared blankly.

"Yes." She glanced at her watch, "Oh my, I need to get going--" She pointed down the hall, "Go that way, and you'll find Mr Kaiba's office, Tea should be there."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled.

"No problem," Julie ran down the hall, "Bye!!"

"Tea being Kaiba's favourite?" Tristen frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that." Joey glared.

"C'mon, I'm sure she was just repeating what she heard." Yugi laughed, "Lets go see Tea."

"Ok…"

They walked down the hall until they came to a front desk where they saw Rachel sitting doing paper work.

"Excuse me miss, is this Seto Kaiba's office?" Yugi asked politely.

"Yes it is." She didn't look up, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uhh… no." Tristen said.

She sighed, "Then I'm sorry but no one sees Mr Kaiba without an appointment."

Joey leaned over her desk, "We ain't here to see Kaiba-- we wanna see Tea."

At the name, the blond slowly look up at them, "You're here to see… Tea?"

"Yah dats right!!" Joey glared.

Yugi pushed him aside, "We are her friends from school and we wanted to see her--"

"Are you trying to get her fired?" She sneered at them.

"No." Tristen was now glaring, "We just wanted to see her work place."

"Hmm… well Mr Kaiba is busy, which means his _assistant_ is also busy." Rachel sat back in her chair, "This is where people do _business_ and nobody here has time to deal with the likes of you."

Joey leaned on the desk, "What the hell's your problem--"

"Thank you very much, Mr Kaiba." A man walked out of Kaiba's office.

Seto nodded, "We can begin the project in a few weeks."

"Yes, well I must be going now--"

"Mr Smith!" Tea came running out of the room, "You almost forgot this." She held up his briefcase.

Mr Smith blinked, "Oh dear, that wouldn't have been good." he smiled, and took the briefcase from her, "Such a sweet girl, I would have loved an assistant like you."

"I know. Isn't she just the cutest?" Seto put his arm around her and she smiled.

Yugi, Joey and Tristen gawked. They were even more shocked that Tea didn't pull away, if anything she leaned closer to him.

Mr Smith chuckled, "Yes, well I'll see you later Mr Kaiba." With a wave he headed to the elevator.

Seto looked at Tea, "You can go on a break now." He then returned to his office.

"Tea?"

"Huh--Oh Yugi, Joey, Tristen… What are you guys doing here?" She blinked.

Tristen stared blankly, "We came to see you… and saw more than we wanted to."

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"You and Kaiba." Joey crossed his arms, "You seem to be all buddy, buddy with him."

Tea raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean."

Yugi changed the subject, "So, he's a good boss right?" He smiled, "That's good."

"Yah, cause if he wasn't, we'd have to take you outta here." Tristen grinned.

"Thanks, I think." the group laughed.

"Excuse me Tea!!" Rachel's angry voice interrupted them, "You know guests are not allowed." she glared at the brunette.

"Hey back off bitch--"

"Joey!!" Tea pulled him back.

Rachel picked up the phone on her desk and dialled a number, "Hello, put me through to security--"

"No Rachel please, You don't have to call them!!" Tea grabbed the phone, "They'll leave on their own."

Rachel pushed her away, "Why don't you do everyone a favour and leave with them!!"

Tea paused, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Kaiba corp. would be better off without you around."

"Oh please," Tea glared, "Can't you just get over your jealousy?!"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Rachel dared her to answer.

Tea couldn't take anymore, for the last week Rachel had been an ever bigger bitch that usual. And this was the last straw. Just too bad the guys are here to see it, "Because…" She smiled sweetly, "Kaiba, likes me more than you."

Joey choked in surprise, Tristen's jaw dropped and Yugi covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment, he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Why you little--" Rachel grabbed Tea's hair.

"OW--" Tea grabbed Rachel's other arm and bit it.

The two girls started fighting.

"Whoa, cat fight…" Tristen stared.

"What do we do?" Joey panicked.

Yugi walked over to them, "Please don't fight…" Joey and Tristen pulled him back before he got kicked.

"What is going on out here?" Seto opened the door, and was surprised to see the trio, "Yugi?"

Joey, Tristen and Yugi blinked, "Kaiba?"

Seto looked at the fighting pair and scowled, "Not again!!" he walked over to them and without a second thought, he grabbed each of girl by the arm and pulled them apart.

"S-sir?" Rachel froze.

Tea looked up at him a bit surprised as well, "Kaiba?"

"I thought this fighting had ended weeks ago." he gave them both a cold look, "What stared it this time?"

Rachel didn't hesitate to tell, "Her friends wouldn't leave, when I tried to call security she stopped me." She was trying to make Tea look bad.

Before she could react Seto spoke first, "Is this true Tea?"

Yugi was not going to let her get in trouble, "No, Kaiba we just wanted to see where she worked and--" he paused.

Joey stepped in, "And she never gave us a chance to leave and--" he said pointing at Rachel.

"And she's a bitch." Tristen said also pointing.

"Be quiet." Seto glared over his shoulder at them, "I was asking Tea."

Tea looked up at him, "Well… It… was a misunderstanding." She said.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "I see…" he sighed and let them go, "Get back to work Rachel. Tea will you and your friends follow me…" he started walking down the corridor.

Joey scowled at him, "Hey we don't take orders from you!!!"

"Yes sir." Tea walked after him, "C'mon guys." She said without looking back.

The three boys were stunned, but followed anyway. The arrived at the elevator.

"Next time you want to visit Tea, call first." Seto said, "And you can take her out to lunch, but you can't come up here."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Kaiba… we should have known this place wouldn't be the same as her other jobs."

"Its fine… just don't do it again." Seto said looking away.

"We gotta go Tea, but will see you some other time." Joey said stepping into the elevator.

"Are you guys sure?" She stared at them.

"Yah, we'll see you later." Tristen said.

"Bye Tea." Yugi waved.

"Bye…" She waved back. The doors closed. "Umm… are.. Are you mad?" She asked Kaiba who was still looking away.

He sighed, "No…" he started walking, "C'mon, your breaks over."

Tea walked beside him, "Wow… that was the shortest twenty minutes ever." She grinned, "Admit it, you're a little mad."

"I said I wasn't, so I'm not." he tapped her lightly on the head. "End of discussion."

"Ok." She smiled.

When they arrived back at the office, Seto turned to Tea, "I need you to go get some files I forgot in the meeting room" he said.

"So, even the great Kaiba forgets things sometimes?" she giggled.

He smirked, "Watch it girl, or I might have to fire you." he joked, "Go get them already."

"Yes sir." the brunette nodded and left while Kaiba returned to his office.

A few minutes later Rachel said over the intercom, "Sir, there's someone on hold for you."

"Right." Seto picked up the phone, "Hello?" he then paused, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" his voice was cold.

"Now, now Kaiba boy there is no need to sound so unfriendly." The man said.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "What do you want Pegasus?"

Pegasus chuckled, "Well, I will be in your part of the world this weekend and I was going to have a dinner party with all my close business friends."

"Let me guess, you want me to come too?" Seto asked plainly.

"If you would, I think most of your business interests will be there. It would be rather unusual if you didn't make an appearance."

Seto glared, "Fine, I'll be there. Fax me the time and place."

"Oh and Kaiba boy,"

"What?"

"A date is required. Hope she's a pretty one." with that he hung up.

Kaiba stared blankly at the phone, trying to comprehend the last thing Pegasus said to him. "What…?"

Outside the office Rachel put down the phone gently, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on the conversation but now that she had, she wanted to be Kaiba's date. _"It has to be me." _she thought as she glared at Tea who was walking towards the office, with some files.

Meanwhile else where… Pegasus was in his study thinking about preparations for the dinner party, when the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is part one of the plan complete?"

Pegasus smile, "Yes, yes now are you sure he'll choose _that_ girl?"

"Not to worry, he will choose her."

"Well lets hope so, or this plan goes to the dogs." Pegasus sighed, "But what about the _rival_? She will want to be his date will she not."

"Leave all that to me."

Pegasus laughed, "Ok this is your plan, you can do what you want."

"Yeah that's right. Well gotta go, I'll keep you posted." they both hung up.

_End Chapter eight_

Again sorry for the late update, hope you all liked it. Please review!!!


End file.
